Road To Destruction
by Cecile Florance
Summary: Pendatang baru tampil dengan permainan baru dimana mereka hampir sahaja maut di tangan new player ini. Fang bertarung dengan perasaannya sendiri, Boboiboy dengan rahsianya yang hampir membuat Fang menjadi gila, Ying & Yaya dengan pemerhatian mereka sendiri & hampir sahaja bertengkar. Tehehe. Diputuskan untuk menukar title dan summary. Obsesi akan dianggap sebagai Sequel!
1. Chapter 1

"hati boboiboy dimiliki orang lain? Siapa orang itu? Siapa?!" boboiboy yang sedang rungsing hatinya dicuri tetapi Fang malah sakit hati dan hampir pasrah membiarkan di pemuda bertopi jingga ini mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tapi kebahagiaan itu bukan dengan dirinya… itulah yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang ini. Pasrah? Heh… sinis pemuda berkaca mata ini. Ni Fang lah… pasrah bukan jawapan yang tepat bagi pemuda berjiwa kompetitif ini.

Hye! Maaf saya adalah pendatang baru disini, jadi seawalnya sebelum ada mem- bashing saya, saya ingin meminta maaf dari hujung rambut hingga ke hujung kaki jika ada sebarang kekurangan di dalam fic ini. Dan saya sangat mengalukan pendapat-pendapat anda semasa dalam proses tunjuk ajar agar saya bisa menulis fics dengan lebih baik. Jadi Review daripada anda semua tersangatlah dihargai! * bow repeatly * jadi nikmatilah fic Fang x Boboiboy / ( mysterious person ) x Boboiboy.

Disclaimer goes to ~ Boboiboy/Animonsta. * kalau saja boboiboy milik saya dah lama saya hantuk kepala Fang dan boboiboy supaya diorang " kiss & make up" ha3! Tapi rasanya tak mungkin bakal terjadi deh…

Sudah sekian lamanya Fang menatap boboiboy yang sedang asyik mengeluh anak laki- laki itu melihat ke bukunya dan membuang tatapannya ke arah lain sebelum menghela sekali lagi keluhan nafas berat. Ingin sahaja Fang meninggalkan anak laki-laki dengan topi anehnya itu dan lanjut urusannya sendiri. Lagipula mengapa dia harus bersusah payah menyibukkan dirinya hanya semata untuk mengetahui apa yang mengganggu pemikiran boboiboy?

Kata hati tak membenarkan dia berbuat demikian, dia sendiri meringis apabila tubuhnya mengkhianati kata hatinya... Atau yang sebenarnya hatinya juga menyuruh dia untuk mendekati rival sehidup sematinya dan cuba untuk mengetahui apa yang berlaku pada rivalnya ini.

Dia berjalan pelan ke arah Boboiboy, dan dengan perlahan melabuhkan dirinya si sebelah anak laki ini. Boboiboy ketika itu sedang asyik tenggelam dalam fikirannya sendiri tanpa menyedari si bayang ini duduk di sebelahnya. Sehingga Fang berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pemuda bertopi jingga ini.

"Ah! Kamu rupanya Fang! "

Senyuman manis sudah pasti menghiasi wajahnya. Ketika itu Fang ibarat seperti mengena renjatan elektrik apabila senyuman tadi cukup manis sehingga membuatnya salah tingkah dan blushing sendirian. Eah? Malah jadi begini pula. Lagipun... Apa motif dia mendekati boboiboy tadi?ohya... Penasaran apa yang boboiboy resahkan.

"Kamu...lagi buat apa di sini?" boboiboy melihatnya dengan tatapan hairan dan sedikit tekekeh geli mendengar ucapan Fang barusan. Sepertinya sudah tiba masa gerhana loh, kerna Fang rivalnya ini boleh penasaran dengan pernah dibuat salah tingkah oleh pemuda berkaca mata ini.

Fang seperti menyesal juga ada kerna boboiboy terlihat seperti memperlekehkan dirinya kerana pemuda berkuasa 5 elemen ini berani-berani ketawa atas penasarannya. Okay that's it, I'm done and not doing this anymore. Fang bingkas bangun, tetapi dia mendapati lengannya ditarik.

Fang cuba menarik kembali, dan memutar tubuhnya agar dia bisa memarahi boboiboy tepat di wajahnya. Tetapi apa yang dia temukan wajah yang sedih dan mengharapkan kemaafan. " I'm sorry Fang! I don't meant to laugh at you! It's just... Not like you to care everything I do usually. "

Boboiboy tampak seperti dia ingin menangis di situ juga. Genggaman pada lengan Fang juga semakin dieratkan. Aduh... Siapa dia mahu menolak permintaan maaf dari anak polos ini. Sungguh dia tidak sanggup!

" jadi kenapa kamu duduk di sini dan asyik-asyik mengeluh saja? Apa tidak ada kerja lain? " woi Fang? Bisakah kau berbicara tanpa ada nada sinis?

Bagi boboiboy pula, bukan Fang jika tidak ada perkataan sinis pada kata bicaranya. Jadi dia sudah terbiasa, mahu ambil hati juga buang masa sahaja. Boboiboy melepaskan genggamannya dan menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Fang duduk kembali tanpa perlu disuruh sekali lagi.

"Kamu mahu tahu kenapa?" Fang mengeluarkan cellphonenya. Mahu juga menjaga maruah, tidak mahu terlihat seperti dia risau yang amat pada boboiboy. Dia mahu terlihat seperti disinterested and not care enough to hear the point. "Hmm."

" Aku... Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang. "

Brakk! Fang bersama handphonenya terjatuh dari bangku itu dengan gaya yang sangat tidak elit. Boboiboy tidak tahu sama ada dia harus ketawa kerana reaksi Fang atau menolong Fang dari terus menjadikan tanah tempat dia terjatuh itu sebagai tempat tinggalnya yang permanent. Atau terdetik juga di dalam hatinya ' apa kata kalau lakukan dua-dua? Ketawa sambil menolong? ' ah sudahlah Fang lebih rela menggali kubur untuknya dari membiarkan dua ketawa pada Fang.

"Pa- pada siapa?" hati Fang seperti ditusuk dengan beribu- ribu keris petir. Ya sudahlah. Tidak dapat dinafikan lagi, Fang juga memiliki perasaan istimewa untuk boboiboy di samping boboiboy juga adalah rivalnya. Tangan disisi seluarnya digenggam kemas. Rahangnya mengeras untuk seketika. Siapa? Siapa yang merebut hatimu dulu?

" Aku... Aku tidak sedia lagi untuk memberitahu siapa orangnya. Tapi yang aku tahu... Sekarang aku pasti benar perasaan aku terhadap orang itu. Walaupun dulu aku hanya menganggapnya teman biasa tapi...setelah mengenalnya dengan lebih dekat... aku jadi... aku jadi jatuh hati dengannya. " Fang terkedu. Perkataan ' dulu ' itu menjadi kata kuncinya. Pastinya orang yang disukai boboiboy adalah teman terdekatnya.

" Orang itu... dalam kumpulan kenalan kita juga kan? " boboiboy dengan riaksi terkejut pada wajahnya dan sedikit nervous melihat tepat ke dalam mata Fang yang ketika itu memasang tampang stoic pada wajahnya. Fang tidak tahu harus berfikir apa lagi selain dari hatinya yang telah hancur dengan confession boboiboy.

"Eah?! Gimana kamu tahu?! Fa- Fang! Jangan beritahu pada mereka lagi ya? Aku takut kalau mereka tahu pasal perasaan aku... Semuanya akan jadi awkward. Lagipula siapa yang sanggup bercinta sama teman sendiri. Jika terjadi apa-apa bukankah pertalian temanan itu akan terjejas! Aku tak mahu itu terjadi Fang! Kerna... semua teman- teman ku ibarat mencari sebatang jarum di dalam laut Fang. Sangat sukar mendapatkan yang sejati... apatah lagi yang sanggup membuang nyawa mereka untuk rela Fang... Memendamkan peraaaan aku... Dari melihat persahabatan kita hancur" boboiboy tak sanggup lagi menatap Fang, dia tertunduk malu kerana keceplosan mulutnya.

Apa boleh buat... aku juga terpaksa memendamkan perasaan aku sendiri terhadap kamu boboiboy. Dengan perasaan pasrah, dia merangkul bahu boboiboy dan menarik pemuda ini ke dalam kepala boboiboy rehat pada dadanya. Membiarkan pendengaran boboiboy mendengar degupan jantungnya. Membiarkan boboiboy merasa nyaman untuk menenangkan perasaan gelisahnya.

" Apa kamu tidak keberatan? Nanti kamu sendiri juga akan terasa sakitnya loh. " Fang... sejak kapan kamu sudah belajar untuk menjadi hipokrit pada diri sendiri? Dia merasakan boboiboy sedikit kaku di dalam perasaan kaku itu tidak lama apabila tangan kecil boboiboy menggegam erat jaket yang dipakai oleh Fang. Itu tanda dia sudah tenang dalam dakapan Fang. Andai kata saja Fang menjadi sedikit berani ketika itu... Tapi adakah dengan menjadi aggressive akan merubah perasaan anak laki- laki ini?


	2. The Untold Future

" _**dia orang yang paling kucintai… tapi kenapa malah aku yang akhirnya membuatkan dia pergi? "**_

" _**kenapa masih merungut akan hal yang sudah lalu… kamu sendiri yang pengecut dan memburukkan keadaan. Malah terlebih parah."**_

 **Yay! Diupdate lagi! Another update! Hahaha, semasa menulis the second chapter dan setelah selesai untuk chapter 2… eah? Malah pada kali ini fokusnya bukan pada Fang & Boboiboy tapi pada point of view Fang dan sedikit sneak peek ' koleksinya ' dan my very own OC. Ya… mungkin terlihat sedikit pelik, tetapi bilang ya, jika si OC terlalu weird dan jika anda tidak sukakannya, jangan risau! Penampilan mereka hanya sekali- sekala! Ah! Sebelum itu trima kasih banyak- banyak kepada revievwers yang sudi membaca hasil saya yang tidak seberapa. Dan trima kasih banyak juga sudah memberikan banyak nasihat untuk memperbaiki fic saya. * sheepishly smile * * respectly bow * Jika ada sebarang idea, jangan segan silu untuk mampir dan kasi tahu saya, saya juga mahu memberikan jalan cerita yang menarik di samping otak saya yang mahunya plot yang Angst! Dan Yandere Fang. Oh tapi character fang masi lagi sedang dalam Development dan hubungan antara kedua pairing tercinta ini juga akan turut berkembang.**

 **To : Mey-chan**

 **Trimas kerana tunjuk ajarnya. Aduh saya harap kesilapan saya tidak mengganggu Mey-chan semasa membaca fic obsesi ini. Saya sedang mencoba terbaik untuk pastikan tiada kesilapan yang Mey-chan point kan berulang lagi, tetapi jika masih ada. Saya sangat- sangat minta maaf atas kekurangan saya! Trimas banyak- banyak Mey-chan kerana Mey- chan suka sama fic ini. Saya sangat gembira dan menghargainya sekali!**

 **To : NauraCute15**

 **Hahaha, iya. Sudah disiapin chapter 2nya. Harap anda enjoy dan jika chapter kali ini sangat menghampakan, saya terlebih dahulu minta maaf pada anda. Gomenasai!**

 **To : Asha**

 **Eah?! Ahahaha! Kakak pun baru perasan Asha. Sama seperti Mey- chan, trimas sebab tolong point kan kesalahan kakak. Harap kesalahan kakak di chapter awal tidak menganggu pembacaan Asha ya? Juga maaf sekali lagi jika chapter kali ini kurang dengan scene Fang x Boboiboy, tapi masih berharap ianya dapat entertain hari anda semua. Thanks Asha! Kerana menyukai Obsesi! Saya sangat menghargainya!**

 **Enjoy! Fic Fang x Boboiboy / ( mysterious person ) x Boboiboy.**

 **Disclaimer goes to ~ Boboiboy/Animonsta. * kalau saja boboiboy milik saya dah lama saya hantuk kepala Fang dan boboiboy supaya diorang " kiss & make up" ha3! Tapi rasanya tak mungkin bakal terjadi deh…**

Pada siapa aku harus luahkan semua ini. Hari demi hari perasaan ini semakin memakan diriku. Sudahlah aku baru tahu yang hatinya tidak pernah ada untukku... Sekarang aku harus menyakiti diri sendiri untuk melihat Boboiboy berada di dalam pelukan orang lain? Siapa orang tu sebenarnya?

Kelihatan dari luar tingkap, petir sambar menyambar. Setiap petir yang terlihat sama seperti keris petir Boboiboy Halilintar. Cuma bezanya punya Boboiboy merahnya menyala seperti warna darah... Pemuda berkaca mata dan berambut ungu gelap ini berpaling berjalan menuju ke katilnya setelah puas mengamati petir di sebalik tingkap biliknya. Di sebelah katilnya terdapat almari lampu tidur kecil dan tak jauh dari tempat dia beradu, tedapat satu sudut dimana dia sediakan khas untuk ruangan peribadinya. Ruangan yang digelarnya " My Beloved Shrine ".

Bilang saja apa yang tidak lengkap di situ? Foto- foto yang diambil secara sembunyi? Check! Baju sukan Boboiboy yang dilaporkan hilang di bilik persalinan? Check! Dan ponsel yang juga dilaporkan hilang dan Boboiboy menyangka dia sudah kehilangannya. ( Fang menuduhnya clumcy dan si otak memory 4gb kerana selalu terlupa seperti atuk- nenek, lihat Tok Aba sahaja tidak begitu- walaupun Fang tahu dia yang ambil dan sengaja meletakkan kesalahannya pada Boboiboy ) Kini berada di ruangan Boboiboy shrine terletak indah di sana. Tetapi apa yang paling menakutkan... Foto- foto itu diambil sejak mereka di SD dan hingga ke SMA? Dan apa pula? Setiap tindak tanduk Boboiboy dirakam dan ditambah pula dengan 2,3 buah skrin LCD yang mempamerkan rakaman secara live Boboiboy.

Ohya Fang secara sembunyi install semua surveillance camera bersifat kecil sesungguhnya terlalu kecil di setiap sudut kamar Boboiboy. Pada awalnya perletakkan kamera itu hanyalah untuk memastikan Boboiboy sentiasa bearada dalam keadaan yang aman, jika sesuatu terjadi padanya sudah pasti fang akan tahu dan bisa menghantar bayangnya segara ke tempat Boboiboy. ' Ah alasan! ' Fang secara animated menampar dirinya sendiri di alam khayalannya. Kenapa dia tidak sudah- sudah menipu dirinya sendiri?! Bilang sahaja kalau hari tidak berada di sekolah mahupun keluar bejumpa dengan kumpulan adiwira tersebut, Fang selalu melepaskan rindunya sosok Boboiboy yang berada di dalam kaca LCD. Yah… terkadang dia juga tidak dapat menahan nafsunya sendiri apabila melihat Boboiboy melucut pakaiannya- Ehem! Fang secara animated lagi berdehem sambil rona merah mula menghiasi wajahnya. Fang menekup wajah ke dalam kedua tangannya.

' oh come on! Terdesak begitukah aku sampaikan sanggup mengkhianati teman sendiri dengan khayalan yang membuatkan dia pernah terasa ingin menjadi setan dan ' membaham ' temannya sendiri? ' , " Gosh… I love you so much… " Fang melihat ke arah shrine tersebut dan menghelakan satu keluhan nafas yang berat.

' sampai bila semua aku harus terus hidup dalam dunia fantasi sendiri? Walaupun aku bahagia dengan setiap ilusi yang aku ciptakan sendiri... Aku masih perlukan yang sebenar untuk menyedarkan aku... Bahawa aku juga dicintai olehnya. ' Perlahan Fang mengutuk di dalam hatinya. Itu adalah kemungkinan yang tidak akan pasti dan tak akan pernah datang! Jerit hati kecil Fang.

Namun tak akan semudah itu dia akan melepaskan pemuda bertopi jingga itu. Harus tetap memiliki Boboiboy walau apa pun terjadi! Jadi pertama sekali yang dia harus lakukan adalah...

Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis ;

Bak! Seorang gadis berambut merah serta panjang paras pinggang seenaknya menghempaskan beg sekolahnya di atas meja dan seterusnya tidur di atas begnya sendiri. Fang yang biasanya datang seawal pagi yang mungkin ' untuk mengalahkan Boboiboy katanya ' dalam contest seawal pagi yang mungkin. Dia terkejut dengan bunyi hempasan tersebut. Ingin sahaja dia menendang kerusi gadis itu biar gadis itu lanjutin tidurnya di atas lantai sahaja.

Tapi memilih untuk berteriak pada gadis itu, alasannya tidak mahu membuang tenaga di awal pagi begini. Dah tu? Kenapa kau tak guna sahaja kuasa bayang kau? Dah apa guna ada tapi tak ada fungsi? Haih... Mungkin Fang tak terfikir... Pe- A betul.

" Woi! Tak reti nak buat kerja senyap- senyap ke? " tengking Fang. Nama pun Fang, bukan Fang lah namanya kalau tak suarakan ketidakpuasan hatinya kalau ada apa sahaja yang tek kena di depan mata. Mungkin itu jugalah punca utama dia dan Boboiboy selalu sahaja hendak bertinju. Mulut dia ni… Gadis yang baru sahaja hendak lena tidur di atas meja tersentak apabila terdengar dirinya dimaki. Boleh kena maki free pulak. Gadis itu mengerutkan wajahnya tanda dia sakit hati dengan Fang dan dengan bersahaja dia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri meja Fang.

Mata gadis itu bengkak dan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata. Nampak seperti dia kurang tidur. Well that' s explain well kenapa gadis itu tidur pulas di mejanya, sehingga Fang putuskan untuk mencari nahas di pagi- pagi begini.

" kenapa kau tak puas hati ker? Kalau nak tidur sangat, apa kata kau bawak tilam- tilam kau kat rumah tu datang sekolah pastu kau boleh tidur nyenyak apa? " sindir Fang dan juga tidak ketinggalan senyuman sinis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"You' re very lucky, I' ve thing for glasses. Or else I already plotting something to make you suffered in 24 hours and make you beg on your knees. " Gadis itu membalas senyuman sinis Fang. " hey you're Fang right? The second popular boy after Boboiboy. Nice~ " Gadis itu ketawa perlahan, tangannya menutup tawanya. Terlihat sopan tetapi Fang benci akan orang ketawa begitu, apa sahaja yang hendak disembunyikan? Dia berkata sedemikian kerana dia cukup tidak suka dengan gaya tersebut yang kononnya para gadis bilang tersangat moe apabila mereka buat begitu. " fake… great just another fake… ". Fang menghina gadis ini seolah gadis ini tak wujud langsung di hadapannya. Gadis itu tak mudah mengaku kalah, dia menjeling dan memberi tatapan did- you- just- insult- me?

There' s her comeback for Fang " well it' s better than be a stalker to your own friend ", gadis ini memeluk tubuhnya, dengan nada yang angkuh, gadis ini mendekat wajahnya pada wajah Fang dan berbisik di tepi telinganya " bukankah kamu orang yang paling hipokrit sekali mengenai perasaan sendiri? Ohya? Kalau mahu tahu? Ada orang di dalam dunia ini love living in denial… and one of them? You… Fang…bukankah kamu sangat suka hidup dalam kebohongan? ".

Bulleyes! Setiap kata- kata gadis ini mengena tepat pada sasaran, setiap yang diutarakan tepat sekali mengenai dirinya. Tetapi kenapa gadis ini boleh-

Gadis ini tersenyum kemenangan apabila puas melihat riaksi Fang yang sudah kehilangan kata- kata itu. " oh? Gimana aku bisa tahu? "

Dia mengeluarkan sekeping foto di dalam poket vestnya. " who is this? Is it our adorable Boboiboy? Oops? How did the photo ended in my pocket? " Gadis itu menayangkan foto itu di hadapan Fang dan kedua bola mata Fang melebar. Shit! That' s mine! Jerit hati Fang apabila dia meraba saku seluarnya di mana dia selalu menyimpan salah satu foto boboiboy dan mendapati ianya sudah tiada.

" not yours? Awww... Then I' ll keep it. As a great momento... Maybe " gadis itu ketawa pelan dan dalam terangan dia sedang mengejek Fang yang sudah pun kelihatan seperti mahu menerkamnya. Duh... Sedikit pun dia tidak terasa terancam dengan Fang. " you bi- " sebelum sempat Fang menghabiskan kata- katanya, gadis itu terlebih dulu sempat menyambar kolar baju Fang.

" hey! If you making me mad, I' ll teach you a lesson that you' ll never forget and you! Better be careful on what you will say next time! Stalker..." Gadis itu melepaskan kolar baju Fang dengan kasar dan diberinya tatapan mematikan yang boleh dibilang cukup menakutkan di samping kata- kata ugutannya. Tetapi kemudian mood gadis itu mula membaik, Gadis itu tersenyum. " let' s forget about that. By the way... My name is Shoko "

Mata Fang masih lagi tidak berkedip. Dia masih melongo memikirkan di mana setan perempuan yang mengerikan yang barusan tadi mengugutnya? Jadi yang depan dia ini siapa?

" Halooo Ikemen boy~ I' m talking to you~ okay... Boboiboy to Fang! " Shoko memetik jarinya di hadapan Fang juga tidak berkesan. Lah, sesudah mendengar nama Boboiboy barulah Fang ke alam dunia nyata.

" diam. Kau tak layak sebut nama dia dengan mulut kau yang kotor tu. " desis Fang dengan tatapan yang tajam. Dia begitu tempting untuk mengeluarkan harimau bayangnya supaya ia boleh menelan gadis ini terus ke dalam kegelapan. Dari gaya percakapan gadis ini, nampaknya gadis ini tahu lebih banyak tentangnya. Ini bahaya! Dia perlu lakukan sesuatu!

Ketawa perlahan, shoko tak dapat nak menahan ketawanya. Dia hanpir sahaja meledak kalau tidak diingatkan dia sedang berurusan dengan pemuda bayang yang kononnya sangat intimidating sampai- sampai Gopal juga terkadang teringin terkucil di dalam seluarnya apabila dia tak sengaja membuat Fang marah. Ahhh, dia tak mahu berada di dalam ' bad book ' Fang kerna jika itu berlaku sudah pastinya dia tidak dapat menjalankan tugasnya dengan benaran. Kufufufufu... Tugas... Bisik hati kecil shoko.

" oke, oke. Pfft! Why so serious! Chill Fang. Look I don' t mean to make you feel annoyed " Shoko memberikan senyuman yang ikhlas seikhlas dari lubuk hatinya sambil kedua tangannya diangkat membuat sign surrender pada Fang. Tapi Fang tetap sahaja tidak bergeming, masih lagi menatapnya dengan tajam dan sesekali dia melihat foto boboiboy yang masih berada di celah jari jemari shoko. " look... Let' s make a deal... Deal that only me and you and... Also... Your beloved Boboiboy " a devious smirk form on that girl face.

Fang melebarkan bola matanya, Bam! Fang menghentam media tangannya di atas meja. Maaflah kesabaran dia sudah mencapai tahapnya. Perem- Shoko ni nak mengugut dia pulak ke?! Batin Fang berdesis geram. " apa maksud kau? Dan kenapa pulak aku nak kena buat deal dengan kau? No! No deal. And listen to me, if you dare to touch him with that filthy hands of yours. I' ll make you wish you never want to be here anymore. And I can make you disappeared without any trace off from pulau Rintis! "

Shoko tersenyum girang. Oh come on. Dia tak ingin nak provoke kemarahan Fang, cuma anak ini terlihat begitu rapuh saat dia mengusik Fang dengan menggunakan boboiboy. Aww... Such a cutie sinful... Fang dah tak tahan lagi. Setiap kali Shoko tersenyum, senyumannya penuh dengan perasaan mengejek. Fang boleh jadi gila kalau dia melayan perempuan gila ni lebih lama lagi.

" apa yang kau nak sebenarnya hah?! Duit?! Kau ugut aku tadi kan?! " Fang melihatnya dengan tatapan menghina terhadap Shoko. Dia tahu apa lagi kalau orang yang kerjanya blackmailed seperti ini harusnya mahukan duit untuk menutup mulut mereka. " pfft! Kau cakap saja berapa yang- " waktu itu Fang dah cukup sedia dah nak keluarkan wallet dia di belakang poket seluar, keluarkan beberapa not kertas dan lemparkan pada muka Shoko.

Belum sempat Fang menghabiskan kalimatnya, shoko terlebih dahulu berbicara sambil memberikan tatapan yang sedih untuk Fang. " what a pity soul... You' re trying to find your way to his heart but never have enough courage to confront your own fear... Fear being rejected... Fear being break... Fear of destroying the bond of friendship... And fear being alone again.. But mostly... Fear to having the thought that hes being away from you... You can' t leave without him right? " entah sejak bila Shoko sudah berada di hadapannya, dan jarak mereka hanya 3 inci dan wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat sekali. Fang ingin sahaja menolak dan menengkingnya, tetapi entah kenapa badannya terasa begitu kaku.

Kedua tangan shoko meraih wajah Fang, dibiarnya dahi mereka bersentuhan. Ada tatapan sendu di mata shoko. " jika kau tak memberitahunya... Kau akan kehilangan dirinya... " shoko separuh berbisik. Tangannya masih lagi tak dilepaskan dari wajah Fang.

Pipi Fang terasa basah... Eah? Dia menangis? Sejak bila? " bukankah aku sudah kehilangannya shoko? Dia- dia beritahu aku yang dia sedang sukakan orang lain. Hancur hati aku shoko... Hancur. " isak Fang, air matanya masih lagi tidak diseka. Sengaja dibiarkan mengalir sepuasnya, seolah Fang ingin membiarkan kesakitan mengalir keluar sekali bersama dengan air matanya. Shoko menyeka mutiara yang jatuh dari pipi Fang dengan kedua jarinya.

Kemudian tiba- tiba dengan kasar shoko meraih kasar dahu Fang dan memaksa Fang menatap ke dalam kedua matanya yang kini sedabg membara seperti sedang marah akan sesuatu. No more the cheekiness and mischievous glint in shoko eyes, but a determination. " Fang! Aku akan beritahu kamu sesuatu yang penting! Dan aku harap... Kamu akan pertimbangkan perkara ini sebaiknya! Fikir dulu sebelum buat sesuatu! Atau... Kamu akan kehilangan boboiboy! " shoko tundukkan wajahnya membiarkan rambut dihadapannya menutup separuh wajahnya. Kemudian dia kembali melihat Fang, kali ini wajahnya seperti hendak pecah akibat menahan diri daripada menangis.

" Fang... Yang akan menghancurkan dan membuatkan dia pergi dari kamu itu bukan kerana ulah orang lain... Tetapi- " kata- kata Shoko terhenti sampai di situ. Ternampak satu sosok manusia yang termegah- megah kesakkan nafas baru masuk ke kelas. Sepertinya sosok ini baru sahaja habis berlari untuk sampai ke kelas.

" Ahhh! Syukurlah! Aku tak terlambat! " suara keanak- anakkan itu... Suara Boboiboy. Fang kembali mengalih perhatiannya untuk mendengar kembali bicara Shoko yang terhenti separuh jalan tadi. ' Sho- Shoko menghilang?! Kemana dia pergi?! Takkan secepat itu dia hilang?! Takkan terjun dari tingkap pulak! ' Fang segera berlari denngan panik ke arah tingkap terdekat dan melihat ke bawah. Tiada langsung bayang si gadis yang meneror dirinya tadi. Tapi kalau betul dia terjun ke bawah… tapi ni kan lantai empat! Wajah Fang berubah menjadi pucat, benar- benar putih seperti mayat. Dia berdiri kaku di tepi tingkap tersebut sambil memikirkan di mana Shoko menghilang pula?

" Fang? Fang? " Boboiboy mula risau melihat keadaan Fang kerana dari mula dia sampai tadi dia ternampak Fan seperti sedang bercakap dengan seseorang tetapi apabila dia benar-benar menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam kelas, tiada siapa pun yang bersama dengan Fang. Jadi… dari tadi Fang berbicara dengan siapa? Dan sekarang Fang mula membatukan diri dan wajahnya tiba- tiba menjadi pucat langsung tak membantu menghilangkan perasaan risau Boboiboy ketika itu. " Fang? " Boboiboy cuba menggunakan suara memujuknya untuk mengajak Fang beredar dari situ dan cuba untuk duduk sementara keadaan asalnya kembali pulih dan pemuda bayang ini boleh bercerita perkara yang sebenarnya.

" Boboiboy… ada tidak orang di dalam kelas kita bernama Shoko? " suara Fang kedengaran sedikit shaky, Fang meneguk ludahnya sedaya upaya mencari kekuatan dan berharap Boboiboy memberikan jawapan yang dia cari. Tetapi… " Hoe? Shoko? Tak… setahu saya tak adalah pulak. Sepanjang kita sekolah kat sini tak pernah didengar nama Shoko tu. " Boboiboy cuba memberikan jawapan terbaik untuk memuaskan hati Fang tetapi malah Fang tiba- tiba jadi panik dan menarik tangan Boboiboy pergi ke meja Shoko tidur barusan.

" bohong! Baru pagi tadi aku Nampak dia letak beg dia kat si- eah? " Beg, meja dan kerusi. Semua milik Shoko yang dia Nampak pagi tadi dah tiada. What the- tiba- tiba dia merasakan satu perasaan hangat menyentuh dahinya. Tangan Boboiboy menyentuh dahinya… si pujaan hati baru sahaja melakukan contact fisik dengannya. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah risau Boboiboy yang ditujukan kepadanya. Hanya padanya seorang…

Tidak jauh dari kelas tersebut, terdapat sebatang pohon besar yang sangat rendang. Jika ada orang duduk di atas pohon itu tiada orang yang akan perasan akan ada orang duduk di sana. Maka spot persembunyian tersebut tersangatlah ideal. Dan dari pohon tersebut anda boleh melihat kelas Fang dan Boboiboy dengan pemandangan yang jelas.

" Shoko. What the hell you were thinking?! " desis marah seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna hitam serta lengkap berkaca mata. ' oh no… angel is angry… and an angry angel is not good for business '. Shoko berpaling dari perhatiannya dari kelas Fang dan Boboiboy kemudian pada gadis yang sedang marah di hadapannya ini. Dengan senyum yang tersipu- sipu, well dia tahu dia sedang membuat gadis ini naik angin lagi disebabkan sikap busybody dia nih.

" Seiran- chan… janganlah marah- marah. Ahahaha! Lagipun saya Cuma buat kerja saya. ", Seiran tidak berpuas hati, dia bercekak pinggang dengan jari telunjuknya menunding ke arah Shoko. " that' s not your job to evaluate another person soon- to- be- their- future! " seiran memang pada masa itu terlihat seperti gunung berapi yang mahu meletup. Kalau Shoko tersilap cakap sikit sahaja dah tentu- tentu Seiran akan senang hati meledakkan kemarahannya dan tanpa luar jangkaan, mungkin Seiran akan memenggal kepalanya dan menggantungkannya di dinding. The first head hunting on Seiran' s wall display. " Shoko, awak hampir- hampir sahaja beritahu masa depan Fang. Gosh… Shoko our abilities are limited only to us. You know the rules. If we butting to another peoples business using our gift, we' re the one who will be paying the price. " Suara Seiran menjadi perlahan.

" Heh! ", sinis Shoko. " even if I said the truth… will that guy ever accept it? The person who made me travel this far just only to tell the idiot Fang his future… in order to prevent the similar history repeat ever again… Geez… there' s no doubt that guy never trust me. Apling tidak dia akan bilang kita ini dari rumah sakit jiwa. " Shoko bangun dari dahan yang dia duduk dari tadi, dan membetulkan skirtnya. Wajahnya sedikit berkerut apabila skirtnya sedikit berkedut.

Seiran baru tersedar akan kenyataan kata- kata Shoko, dia membulatkan matanya. " so you' re saying that everything we sacrifice to make it here, were just wasting of our time?! Damn Shoko! This is really nothing worth in this deal! ", Seiran tanpa basa basi lagi meninju pada dahan pohon tersebut untuk melepaskan marah. Shoko merasa kasihan sama pohon yang tak bersalah tu tapi lebih baik dari dia yang kena boxing dengan Seiran. " the history are just going to repeat itself again, tapi betulkah yang pengakhirannya akan sama? ". Shoko melompat dari dahan pohon itu dan mendarat selamat di atas tanah.

" sejarah mungkin berulang… tapi… ada kita untuk menyelamatkan bahagian akhir cerita mereka. Are you in with me? Or? " Seiran mengeluh pasrah dari atas pohon. Shoko… dengan tatapan penuh berharapnya itu, mana mungkin dia akan keluar dari permainan ini. " yes, I' m in. But until the real deal happens, we' re not going to interve any of their walking route okay?! " Shoko tak tahu kenapa, tetapi dia tersangatlah happy apabila Seiran memberi green light untuk meneruskan rencananya. Just you wait! I' ll make them happens! But it' ll be stray away from your ' bad end '.


	3. Pencuri Hati

**Chapter ke- 3 ini lebih memfokuskan kepada kedua peran utama yang tercinta ini. Well, plotnya lebih kepada happy days sebelum plotnya bakal berpaling arah seperti title Obsesi ini. tapi jika anda mahu saya mempercepatkan proses Yandere! Fang. silakanlah beritahu ya? saya akan usaha secepat yang mungkin untuk menyesuaikan plotnya. Enjoy! Fic Fang x Boboiboy / ( mysterious person ) x Boboiboy.**

 **Disclaimer goes to ~ Boboiboy/Animonsta. * kalau saja boboiboy milik saya dah lama saya hantuk kepala Fang dan boboiboy supaya diorang " kiss & make up" ha3! Tapi rasanya tak mungkin bakal terjadi deh…**

 **" Some people said... Love makes you become weaker. The one who loves more is always the weaker one "**

 **" Masih lagi dengan mimpi- mimpi kau tu? Pfft, lucu! Kalau itu nasihat kau pada aku, Lupakan! Sebab aku... Tak akan mencintai seseorang seperti kau. Kalau kau bilang mencintai seseorang itu adalah dengan menyakitinya... Maka... Kau tak layak mencintai dia- bukan... Kau tak layak mencintai sesiapa pun "**

 **Orang yang disindir hanya tersenyum. Terselah garis- garis kedutan pada wajahnya menunjukkan usia tuanya. Namun garis usia itu tidak pernah memakan ketampanan yang dimilikinya seperti ketika di usia muda.**

 **" Orang bilang... Kalau kau mencintai seseorang, kau harus melepaskan dia pergi... Untuk lihat jika dia kembali pada kita semula maknanya dia sememangnya mencintai kita juga dan layak untuk mendampingi kita. Tapi untuk aku... Semua itu bagaikan memerlukan sekeping tiket loteri yang benar- benar bertuah untuk memperolehi ganjaran yang lumayan. Disebabkan itulah... Aku... " si tua tadi mengambil sebuah bingkai gambar yang diisi dengan sekeping foto lama. Dia mengucup foto tersebut sebelum mengusap- usapnya dengan perlahan. " Aku sudah terbiasa hidup dalam kegelapan. Ne, Shoko- chan... Aku harus melakukan apa sahaja untuk mendapatkan dia. Jadi cara sekeji apa pun ketika itu... Aku sanggup "**

 **Shoko terasa seperti hendak muntah. Dia ni kan tak habis- habis bilang perkara yang bukan- bukan. Orang tua ini... Bila dia mahu mati hah? Dari dia terus mengomel perkara- perkara silam. Ah sudahlah! Kalau dilayan juga tidak rugi apa- apa. Si tua masih lagi sedang mengomel tetapi sampai di situ sahaja Shoko rela menadahkan telinganya selebihnya dia ' memekakkan ' deria pendengarannya kerana dia tahu selebihnya orang ini hanya akan mengulang perkara yang sama iaitu mengucapkan mantera- mantera cinta pada sosok yang berada di dalam foto yang dipegangnya itu.**

Fikiran dan bayangannya mengenai Shoko masih lagi segar dalam ingatannya. Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian misterius plus sedikit horror itu dan nyaris membuat Boboiboy dan teman- teman yang lain membawanya berjumpa pawang atau mandi bunga 7 jenis la untuk ' membersihkan ' dirinya. Apakah... Kalau benar sekalipun dia mengalami aktiviti paranormal, dia masih cerdas untuk tidak tejerumuskan dirinya pada perkara mengarut seperti itu. Dia juga hampir merinding apabila teringat kejadian Ying membaling garam pada dirinya.

Flashback ;

" Ying! "

Fang hampir sahaja terjatuh ke dalam kolam sekolah kalau bukan kerana Boboiboy sempat menahan belakangnya.

Fang men- death glare si Ying yang ketika itu masih dengan tampang serius dan kedua tangannya penuh dengan barang- barang sebaldi garam dan di tangan sebelahnya lagi menggenggam garam. Ying nampak seperti sudah bersedia untuk mencampakkan garam- garam itu lagi pada Fang.

Yaya yang melihat cuba untuk menghalang Ying, takut juga dia kalau Ying buat Boboiboy marah. Budak tu pun boleh tahan juga barannya kalau dia mahu mengamuk di sini.

Gopal menjelingkan matanya ke atas. " Dari kau membazirkan garam tu Ying, ada baiknya kau bagi aku. Boleh aku bawak balik rumah bagi mak aku. At least takyahlah nk gy kedai beli garam semata- mata nk refill garam yang baru " dan komen Gopal yang bersahaja tu mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Ying dan Yaya, langsung membuat Gopal menjerit nyaring seperti anak perempuan " hiks! Jangan pukul aku! "

" Ying! " tegas Boboiboy, mata pemuda bertopi dinosaur ini memberi amaran supaya Ying batalkan niat untuk melempar lagi. Ying sedikit terkedu tetapi dia juga tak kalah keras kepala dan memilih untuk berdiri di tempatnya.

Tapi sebagai langkah berjaga- jaga supaya Boboiboy tidak berkecil hati padanya. " Mak saya cakap kalau nak buang suey, kena lempar garam! Kita tak nak apa- apa buruk terjadi pada Fang kan? " isy... Makin serius pulak si Ying ni.

Boboiboy menaikkan alisnya

Yaya ternganga

Gopal melihat pada sebaldi garam tersebut kemudian pada Fang dan melakukannya berkali-kali.

Sedang asyik Fang mengibaskan bajunya membuang sisa- sisa garam yang melekat pada bajunya.

" Ying that' s is the most ridiculous thing that I ever heard in my life. You' re supposed to be the smartest kid in the room. " Fang masih lagi fokus untuk membuang semua sisa- sisa yang masih melekat.

Kemudian Fang berpaling pada mereka bertiga. Nampaknya...

Boboiboy tersenyum menyesal dan mengangkat kedua bahunya " Sorry Fang. I think... Maybe we could try? "

Dan- hasilnya Fang 'dicampakkan' garam oleh mereka bertiga sehingga mereka benar- benar puas. Sebenarnya ambil satu baldi untuk mereka berhenti dan Fang terlalu Pasrah untuk melawan dan sejujurnya dia berharap dia tak akan pernah bercerita lagi mengenai Paranormal pada mereka bertiga jika hasilnya dia akan diperlakukan sebegini. Dan tidak dilupakan juga ketika Fang pulang ke rumah, masih ada garam di dalam poket bajunya. Urgh... Benar- benar menyebalkan!

Flashback End~

Hari ini merupakan public holiday dan ertinya kumpulan adiwira ini akan merencanakan sesuatu for having fun sehari sebelum cuti dan here he is... Kedai Tok Aba. Ceh! Janji pukul berapa, ni hah pukul berapa?! Bermoral sungguh kawan- kawan aku nih. Tapi takperla, at least boleh berdua sekejap dengan Boboiboy. Senyumnya sendirian, kepulan wap dari cawan coklat panasnya langsung tak mengganggunya melihat Boboiboy sedang begitu serius bekerja dan memenuhi pesanan pelanggan.

Dia melihat Boboiboy mengelap peluh di dahinya kemudian kebetulan Boboiboy terpandang akan arahnya dan pemuda itu memberikan senyuman manis terikhlas yang dia pernah bagi pada Fang. 'Kenapa... Gosh anak ini mahu membunuh aku kah?' dia hampir sahaja mahu melompat dari counter Tok Aba yang menjadi penghalang antara mereka berdua dan langsung menarik Boboiboy dan mengucupnya di situ juga kalau dia masih tidak dapat menahan hawa nafsunya.

 ** _Dengan tawa tawa riangmu_**

 ** _Bikin hatiku jadi rapuh_**

 ** _Si pencuri hatiku_**

 ** _Kau pencuri hatiku_**

 ** _Semua yang ada ada pada dirimu_**

 ** _Membuatkan aku jatuh cinta_**

'Kau gila Fang. Kamu mau ditendang sama Boboiboy? Kalau ditendang sahaja masih bernasib baik tetapi bagaimana pula kalau Boboiboy membunuhnya?' Eah… kalau dibunuh juga nggak apa- apa, kerna Fang sudah dapat melaksanakan hajatnya. Kemudian Fang menampar- nampar dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. 'Bodoh! Kalau dibunuh masih tidak apa- apa, apakah akan dibenci Boboiboy juga kau sanggup Fang?' Dia kembali melihat pemuda riang itu melayani pelanggannya.

Well, Boboiboy punya habit memberikan senyuman fake pada orang lain kerana mereka semua hanyalah stranger berkunjung sekali dalam hidupnya dan juga... Orang lain itu bukanlah sepenting seperti dirinya. Kerna Boboiboy dan Dia bukankah stranger. Mereka berdua lebih dari itu. Cukup untuk Boboiboy membenarkan Fang melakukan apa pun yang dia mahu tanpa dibilang pelik. itu cuma dari pandangan Fang... tapi bagaimana pula dengan pandangan Boboiboy? apa yang selalu berada di fikiran anak itu mengenaik mereka berdua?

" Aduh! Mereka ni kan! Lambat nya!Fang! Boleh tak kau call Ying atau Yaya? Man... Kita boleh tumbuh janggut kalau tunggu diorang lagi lama tau. " ejek Boboiboy sambik mengelus- ngelus janggut invisible pada dagunya. Fang ketawa, Boboiboy memang ada sahaja lagaknya. " Perempuan kan? Make up lah tu! " tambah Fang sambil membuat gaya seperti seorang gadis membuka bedak kompaknya dan menepuk span pada pipi.

" Gopal pun? "

" kamu mahu lihat Gopal pake make up? " Fang tersenyum mengejek, menanti riaksi yang ditunggu dari Boboiboy. Dan sekarang semuanya salah Fang kerna sudah membuatkan Boboiboy tenggelam dalam mimpi imaginasinya sendiri.

Saat itu Boboiboy terbayang akan muka Gopal yang dihiasi dengan bedak tebal sehingga putih melepak dan lipstick yang kemerah- merahan sambil membuat flying kiss ke arah mereka berdua. Boboiboy meringis atas khayalan yang hampir membuatnya muntah itu lalu menggeleng kepalanya secara animated. Fang tergelak akan wajah Boboiboy yang mulai pucat itu.

" Aku nggak mahu tahu. Yang aku tahu kalau dia pakai make up, aku akan humban dia ke dalam kolam renang sampai semua make up dia itu dicuci bersih "

" Gopal buat taik mata lagi lah tu. Kalau tak pun mesti dia pergi bedal breakfast kat mana- mana kedai dulu. "

" Eah? Tapi... Biasa dia breakfast kat sini jer? "

" Perut dia yang besar tu ada fungsi okay? Budak tu pelahap, confirm lepas breakfast kat mana- mana dan lepas tu order makan sekali lagi kat sini " Fang menghirup pelan Coklat panasnya, menikmati rasa manis dan sedikit pahit menyentuh rasa lidah dan krim minuman ini dibiarkan menyentuh lembut lelangitnya.

Boboiboy hampir tersembur. Fang memang natural kalau hal- hal berkaitan sarkastik serah jer kat dia. Memang no. 1! Tapi tadi sakarstik ke lawak?

Tiba- tiba, Fang menunduk. Wajahnya dibiarkan tersembunyi dari pandangan Boboiboy. Untuk seketika suasana tiba- tiba menjadi hening. ' Ah sudaaah! Takkanlah dia nak buat kerasukkan dia kat sini! Sepatutnya mandikan saja dia dengan garam biar buang semua suey yang ikut Fang nih. ' Boboiboy dah rasa takut, dia melihat pelanggannya untuk meminta bantuan tetapi bila dia menoleh tiada seorang pun. What the- tadi bukan main ramai lagi?

Boboiboy tiada pilihan lain selain mendekati Fang dan menyentuh bahu Fang. " Fang? " Pak! Sungguh Boboiboy tak menyangka, tangannya ditangkap kasar oleh Fang dan dia hampir menjerit sebab terkejut tetapi ditahannya.

Fang menggenggam tangan kecil Boboiboy. Walaupun sudah beberapa tahun berlalu... Cuba kasi tahu? Boboiboy tumbuh dengan sehat, ketinggiannya melebihi dua teman perempuan mereka namun masih sahaja kelihatan kecil jika dibandingkan dia dengan Gopal. Pernah sekali, Boboiboy pengsan ketika mengguna kuasanya dengan terlebih had dan sebelum dia sempat jatuh mencium tanah, Fang terlebih dahulu menangkapnya dan terus mengangkatnya dengan gaya Bridal Style. Sumpah! Ketika itu dia terasa seperti sedang mengangkat orang yang sama beratnya dengan Yaya dan Ying.

" Fang! " tanpa basa basi lagi Boboiboy menggunakan taktik terakhir iaitu melakukan fisik kontak dengan memeluk Fang. Yah... Dicuba saja. Mungkin lebih baik dari menunggu Fang kerasukkan dan mencekiknya. Di sisi lain Fang yang berniat untuk mengusik Boboiboy tegamam. What the- loh kenapa dia pula yang jadi kaku sih? Asalnya mahu nakutin Boboiboy, tapi malah rancangannya backfire. The hell.

Dalam diam Fang mengambil kesempatan, kedua tangannya melingkar di belakang Boboiboy merangkul tubuh kecil itu. Menikmati setiap nafas Boboiboy yang dihembuskan di telingannya, mencium setiap haruman yang datang dari bauan Boboiboy. Bolehkah... Mereka berada di posisi ini buat selama- lamanya? Ketika Fang melepaskan rangkulannya dan ingin ketawa sambil mengejek Boboiboy 'I got you!'. Dia terdiam.

Oh shit, dia langsung tidak menjangka yang tatapan mereka berdua saling bertaut dan sumpah Dia juga tidak menduga yang Boboiboy akan melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sangat innocent. Dia tahu yang Boboiboy tidak berniat untuk menggodanya, tetapi duh! Adakah dia akan salahkan dia sendiri kalau dia yang jatuh ke dalam godaan si Angel yang imut ini? Tolonglah! Baik anda berhenti sekarang juga Fang!

Tubuhnya tetap juga mengkhianati apa yang dikata oleh Hatinya bukan? Fang mendakap Boboiboy di atas ribaannya. Memeluk belakang Boboiboy agar dia tidak terjatuh ke belakang. Biarkan wajah mereka mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Boboiboy juga tidak memberikan apa- apa tanda protest apabila diperlakukan sedemikian, malah tidak sesaat pun memutuskan tatapannya pada mata keunguan Fang. Wait? Boboiboy tidak membantah walau sedikitpun? Adakah ini maknanya?

" Boboiboy- kamu? " , Boboiboy, sendiri yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Fang dan apabila tinggal seinci lagi bibir mereka berdua bisa bertemu. Tiba- tiba satu jitakkan lembut terkena pada dahinya. " Aww… what the he- hell? " Fang mengaduh sakit plus terkejut dan menggosok dahinya. Ohya jangan terlupakan dengan perasaan kecewanya kerana dia benar- benar menyangka yang dia mempunyai harapan~

Boboiboy ketawa kecil, c' on. Riaksi Fang benar- benar sama seperti anak kecil kerana dia sedang mengembungkan kedua pipinya sambil menutup dahinya, pokoknya harus melindungi sebelum Boboiboy menyerang kembali.

" kau ni kan, suka sangat buat aku risau. Sukalah buat benda yang pelik- pelik. Aku ingat aku dah kena hempuk kau dengan tray ni dah tadi " Boboiboy point ke arah tray yang berada di atas counter. Fang meneguk ludahnya, ' aduh sampai hati kau nak pukul aku ngan benda tu ', tapi tulah. Lain kali mental note kat diri sendiri bila nak buat hal, Boboiboy memang tak teragak- agak nak gunakan cara apa pun nak sedarkan teman- teman dia.

" hahaha! Sayang jugak kau kat aku yek." Fang menurunkan Boboiboy dari ribaannya. Boboiboy mengerutkan wajahnya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak kena apabila Fang mengucapkan kata ' sayang ', Fang juga terdiam. Bletakk! Tanpa disangka Boboiboy menampar belakang Fang dengan wajah yang serius " kau kawan aku… sampai mati pun aku tetap sayang kau ".

Kawan… ah ya… tolonglah Fang, sedarlah. Boboiboy Cuma anggap kau kawan jer. Tak cukup ker status tu untuk dirinya? Bukankah boleh berada di sisi Boboiboy juga merupakan satu yang dia inginkan selama ini? Tapi sayang sebagai kawan… betul- betul cukupkah? Hatinya tak pernah mengenal erti cukup jika ianya berkait mengenai Boboiboy. Bagaikan ia mempunyai satu lubang hitam yang hanya Boboiboy seorang yang boleh menutupnya.


	4. New player, Yaya & Ying

**New player! New player and Yaya & Ying getting intense while talking about Fang & Boboiboy! **

**Enjoy! Fic Fang x Boboiboy / ( mysterious person ) x Boboiboy.**

 **Disclaimer goes to ~ Boboiboy/Animonsta. * kalau saja boboiboy milik saya dah lama saya hantuk kepala Fang dan boboiboy supaya diorang " kiss & make up" ha3! Tapi rasanya tak mungkin bakal terjadi deh…**

" yaya! Tunggula! "

Yaya gadis bertudung ini sungguh bersemangat sekali maju ke hadapan mengetuai group adiwira ini ke destinasi seterusnya. Hari ini penampilan gadis bertudung ini sangat berlainan dari yang biasa. Tudung merah jambunya diganti dengan warna dua tone biru langit cerah dan biru laut. Ying juga memakai pakaian yang sama warna dengan Yaya. Entahlah mungkin mereka berdua sudah berjanji untuk memakai pakaian yang sama warna.

Yaya kelihatan begitu semangat sekali menarik tangan Ying dan masuk ke toko- toko yang menarik minat Mereka berdua. Well, sebetulnya hanya toko baju yang menjadi sasaran mereka berdua.

" Tch! Kalau ku tahu hari ini mereka berdua ingin shopping jer, baik aq tidur di rumah atau main game sekalian " Fang berdetak lidah. Geram benar apabila tahu harinya akan dihabiskan berbelanja di Mall.

Gopal mengangguk tanda bersetuju. Dia juga merasa agak buang masa disini. Ada baiknya mereka semua menghabiskan masa dengan jalan- jalan cari makan. Aduhai Gopal, makan je kau tahu.

Boboiboy melihat wajah kesal Fang, dia tertawa kecil. Fang ini ya, suka sungguh merungut. Sungguh keanak- anakkan. Sudah, lebih baik dia memujuk pemuda bayang ini sebelum dia lagi tambah sebal.

" kalau begitu kita biarkan sahaja Ying dan Yaya berbelanja. Kita pergi ke department lain lah. " Boboiboy menarik tangan Gopal dan memautkan lengannya pada lengan Fang.

Fang sedikit terkejut namun bahagia dengan pautan mereka berdua. Kalau Fang bisa tafsir, keadaan mereka tak ubah seperti sepasang kekasih di mana sang cewek dengan mesra memaut lengannya pada sang cowok dan menariknya ke mana pun sang cewek ingin pergi. Nah yang diubah untuk situasi ini ialah Boboiboy itu cowok dan juga cut Gopal out of the scene. Kan sudah sempurna?!

" oi... Kebelakangan ini. Pulau rintis agak damai juga ya? " tanya Gopal walaupun matanya sedang fokus pada kedai kek yang mereka bakal lalu sebentar nanti.

"Mata itu ya... Jangan asyik melihat makanan terus. Hati- hati! Nanti bisa terlanggar orang! " Boboiboy berusaha pandu temannya yang satu ini supaya jalannya tidak terlanggar orang kerana mata gopal sudah tidak kisah lagi dengan keadaan sekeliling melainkan kedai kek yang menggoda- goda memanggilnya masuk ke dalam. " Benar katamu. Aku jadi risau... Adu du terlalu diam sekarang. Dan bahkan tiada serangan langsung di kedai Tok Aba " Boiboiboy mengerutkan wajahnya tanda dia mula memikirkan sesuatu.

" mungkinkah... Dia sedang merancang sesuatu? People always said Calm before storm. Kita tak boleh terlalu bersenang dengan ketenangan ini " Fang dengan nada serius dia mengangguk setuju pada Boboiboy.

" apa yang dia rancangkan, kita harus sentiasa berwaspada daripada awal. Tapi aku punya firasat deh... Yang lawan kita bukan hanya Adu du sahaja. "

Ketika itu, langkah Gopal dan Fang terhenti. Mereka menatap wajah Boboiboy, mencari jika ada tanda- tanda yang Boboiboy sedang bercanda namun tiada. Gopal meneguk ludahnya, dia sangat berharap yang firasat Boboiboy salah. Dia mungkin boleh terima jika lawan mereka ialah Adu du. Sejahat- jahat Adu du, si empat segi hijau itu tidak pernah menyakiti mereka pada tahap membunuh. Tapi jika ini adalah lawan lain... Ah sudahlah! Takkan ada pemain baru yang berminat dengan adiwira Pulau Rintis melainkan Adu du dan satu family Aliennya. Berharap sajalah Gopal. Sedangkan kau juga fikirkan hal yang sama dengan Boboi. Kini mereka bertiga duduk santai di dalam kedai kek yang diincar Gopal tadi. Yah, siapalah Gopal kalau tidak menyerah pada nafsu makannya. Mereka bertiga memesan minuman masing- masing sambil menunggu kek yang dipilih untuk dihidangkan. Boboiboy masih lagi tidak tenang memikirkan tentang ancaman yang akan tiba di pulau rintis, manakala Fang pula otaknya ligat memikirkan pelbagai back up plan sekiranya mereka benar- benar diserang dan dipaksa untuk berundur ke jalan buntu. Ya, back up plan harus sentiasa ada. Gopal pula dalam lelehan air liurnya melihat kek2 yang indah disediakan di dalam ruangan berkaca untuk pameran pelanggan, diam- diam mengutuk dirinya kerana sudah mengeluarkan topik yang bikin mood mereka semua rosak.

Boboiboy membetulkan topinya ke depan. Dia benar- benar tampak seperti Boboiboy Halilintar jika dia berbuat begitu, ditambah pula dengan tampang seriusnya... Langsung tidak sesuai dengan wajah imutnya. Getus Fang, dia juga tidak bersetuju akan topik ini tetapi dia juga berterima kasih pada Gopal kerana membenarkan dia memikirkan kebarangkalian yang bakal terjadi.

" walaupun Adu du itu gampang... Jangan lupa masih ada yang kuar dari dia. " Boboiboy tersenyum lelah pada Fang yang kini sedang duduk berseberangan dengannya. " aku saja hampir putus asa ketika melawan eju ju ju. Bahkan terasa ingin mati. Tapi untunglah... Untunglah kalian semua ada bersama dengan aku. "

Fang membuang mukanya. " jangan bicara yang nggak nggak Boboiboy. Kita masih muda ketika melawan alien brengsek itu. Yah... Kuat tapi... Kali ini jika dia yang menyerang, kita sudah siap bersedia! Lagipun kita juga sudah matang dengan kuasa- kuasa kita. Tak mustahil kita lebih kuat dari kita yang dulu! " tanpa sedar Fang meraih tangan Boboiboy yang berada di atas meja " kali ini... Aku nggak akan biar kamu terluka lagi... Kerana aku... Aku akan melindungi kamu! "

Fang bersungguh- sungguh memegang erat tangan Boboiboy. Digenggamnya tangan Boboiboy dengan kuat, memberitahu pemuda ini yang dia akan sentiasa berada di sisinya. Dia akan selalu menjaga Boboiboy... Dan dia akan selalu mendukung anak ini ketika dia sedang dalam putus asa. Dia tidak akan membiarkan sesiapa pun yang akan melukai dan cuba membunuh pemuda ini.

Boboiboy terkedu, matanya terkebil- kebil melihat Fang yang bersungguh sehingga terbangun dari kerusinya. Rona hangat menyerang wajah Boboiboy apabila dia melihat tangan Fang yang terpaut kemas pada tangannya. Gopal shock, bukan Gopal sahaja malah semua pelanggan yang ada di dalam restoran itu juga.

" kyaaa! Pasangan kekasih bergaduh ker? "

" wahh! Mereka cute juga ya! "

Kcakk! Eah bahkan ada juga di antara mereka sempat memotret foto mereka berdua.

Gopa sempat bersweatdop. ' oi... Aku juga ada di sini tahu? ' dengan mata yang bosan dan dia mengembungkan kedua pipinya tanda sakit hati.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari kedai tersebut, ada satu sosok anak laki- laki sedang memerhatikan mereka. Wajahnya dilengkapi dengan topeng dan di kedua tangannya tergenggam dua bilah pisau belati. Di sebalik topeng tersebut tersembunyi dengan satu senyuman ngeri. Senyuman yang dahagakan darah.

" Fang, kita sama- sama melindungi. Aku bukan damsel in distress seperti princess yang perlukan setiap pertolongan dari puteranya tahu? " kesal Boboiboy.

" Uweeeh... Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu menganggap aku adalah putera. " tiba- tiba saja ada bunga- bunga dan warna pink2 serta blink- blink gitu mewarnai background Fang yang biasanya kelam dengan Bayangnya. Eah... Anak berkaca mata ini tetap saja mahu mencari peluang untuk bangga diri yah...

" Jadi putera memang tidak ada masalah, apatah lagi jika kau yang sudi menjadi puterinya " Fang menompang dagunya, sengaja dia memberi tampang menggoda pada Boboiboy yang kini melongo akibat percakapan Fang barusan.

Boboiboy bukan sahaja melongo tetapi juga blushing- blushing sehingga dia terpaksa membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

" Boboiboy kan lelaki. Kau dah kenapa pulak nak Boboiboy jadi tuan puteri? " Gopal yang sedang enak melahap keknya yang baru sampai dan seketika tadi tidak memberi perhatian di sekelilingnya tiba- tiba membuka suara.

Ah Gopal... Benar- benar merosam mood suasana!

Prak! Garfu yang ada di tangan Fang dibengkokkan kepada dua dengan sekali tenaga sahaja. Boboiboy meneguk ludah ketakutan apabila melihat aura gelap mula muncul di belakang Fang dan muncul empat perempatan di dahi Fang. Aduh... Gopal! Tahu baca situasi nggak?! Kamu mahu mati sebegitu awal kah?!

Seluruh badan Fang menggeletar akibat marah. Berani sekali Gopal menghancurkan suasana! Berani sekali!

Fang mengetap giginya sambil memakkan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

" loh, kamu kenapa Fang? Sakit? Ohya kalau kamu tidak mahu kek mu itu, aku habiskan saja ya? " Anak gempal ini tidak tahu akan bahaya yang bakal menimpanya. Temannya yang betopi orange ini hanya mampu menepuk bahunya pelan sebelum berdiri jauh darinya. Yah.. Tidak mahu terkena sekali tempiasnya kalau Fang meledak.

" Go- Paaaaaal! " Fang melompat ke arah Gopal. " eeekkkk! " seperti anak perempuan Gopal menjerit nyaring.

.

.

.

" Go- Paaaaaal! "

Ying dan yaya tersentak. Mereka berdua saling bersweatdrop. Itu kan... Suaranya si Fang. Kemudian diikuti suara tanggisan Gopal yang meminta ampun. Dan diikuti dengan suara Boboiboy yang turut menjerit untuk memberhentikan Fang.

Mereka berdua tertawa pelan kemudian mengeluh.

" mereka ini... Kalau bergaduh... Sampai sini sahaja bisa dengar... "

" sepertinya mereka berada tidak jauh deh. Gimana? "

Yaya tersengih " rasanya Gopal dengan mulutnya yang tiada insurans itu yang harus diajar sekali sekala "

Ying ketawa sambil menutup mulutnya " ya deh, nampaknya anak itu harus dikasih pengajaran juga. Dan kadang- kala kita harus biarin Boboiboy yang mengurusin Fang kan? "

Yaya mengambil telefon bimbitnya di dalam beg dan meaktifkan mode silent. Ying juga melakukan perkara yang sama kemudian mereka berdua mula ketawa jahat bersama- sama. mereka tahu jika ia diluar kawalan Boboiboy akan menelefon mereka untuk meminta bantuan. Well, kadang- kadang anak laki- laki ini harus membiarkan teman perempuan mereka berehat dari melayan kerenah mereka pada hari sekolah dan biasaannya.

" kira- kira... Fang masih berani nggak luahkan perasaannya pada Boboiboy? " ketika itu mereka lalu di sebuah butik pakaian dan Yaya tertarik akan sehelai dress putih dan mengambilnya.

" eah? Apa maksud kamu? " Ying cuba berdiri yang benar apabila Yaya mencuba dress itu pada Ying sebelum menaikkan alisnya kerana dressnya terlalu transparent. Kalau dibeli juga harus dipakai baju yang lain pula di dalam.

" kamu jangan pura- pura nggak tahu deh. Gopal dan Boboiboy mungkin super dungu untuk perhatian. Tapi seperti Fang bilang ' you' re smartest kid in the room ' sudah pasti dari kelakuan Fang terhadap Boboiboy sejak kita di bangku sekolah rendah... Kamu tak dapat menafikan- " kata- kata Yaya dihentikan oleh nada sinis Ying " memangnya kenapa? Kamu ada masalah? "

Okay... Mungkin ada yang menyentuh soal sensitif seseorang di sini. Yaya mungkin tahu atau nggak tahu yang Ying itu agak protective pada kedua anak pemuda itu. Fang dan Boboiboy, entahlah, Ying semacam tidak suka jika ada orang berbicara seolah mereka sedang meng- judge relationship kedua teman laki- lakinya. Biarlah bagaimana pun status relationship mereka berdua, Ying tidak suka.

Yaya dan Ying masih tidak memutuskan pandangan masing- masing, dan keduanya masih tidam mengalah. Suasana dia dalam butik mula menjadi intense. Yaya dan Ying mungkin tidak tersedar tetapi aura mereka yang terlalu intimidating itu telah mengganggu pelanggan yang lain dan menyebabkan store owner menjadi ice breaker di antara mereka.

" Ehem! Cik... Cik berdua tidak apa- apa? " store owner ini mungkin membuat assumption yang mereka berdua sedang bertengkar kerana berebutkan dress yang sedang dipegang oleh Yaya ketika ini.

Ying yang pertama sekali melepaskan padangannya dan tersenyum manis pada sang owner, menjelaskan mereka berdua tidak apa- apa. Setelah mereka ditinggalkan bersendirian lagi, mereka berdua cuba menyambung di mana mereka terhenti sebelum terdengar bunyi dentuman yang kuat dan kaca- kaca bertebangan dan berselerakkan di lantai. Terakhir sekali mereka lihat, Gopal, Boboiboy dan Fang terlempar sekali di atas kaca- kaca itu.


	5. Fallen of the Heroes

**Enjoy! Fic Fang x Boboiboy / ( mysterious person ) x Boboiboy.**

 **Disclaimer goes to ~ Boboiboy/Animonsta. * kalau saja boboiboy milik saya dah lama saya hantuk kepala Fang dan boboiboy supaya diorang " kiss & make up" ha3! Tapi rasanya tak mungkin bakal terjadi deh…**

 **huhuhu... terasa mahu give up deh. kenapa pula plotnya makin jadi panjang? walaupun ada reason di sebalik kemunculan new player which is my OC tapi~ tetap sahaja... sudah menyimpang jauh ni~... terasa down bangat. saya nggak tahu sama ada saya harus tetap lanjutin fic ini atau tidak. Atau buat spin off sahaja deh supaya mengena Obsesi dengan lebih tepat. Tapi sekuel Obsesi juga sudah siap. Harus lanjutin atau tidak ya? atau padam saja?**

" Sebuah cawangan mall di Pulau Rintis milik pengusaha terkenal di Malaysia ini kini menjadi sebahagian daripada pemantauan polis setealh runtuh secara tiba- tiba. Separuh daripada bagunan tersebut telah runtuh dan punca- punca yang mengakibatkan keruntuhan masih belum dikenal pasti tetapi pihak polis- "

Kelihatan Pita berwarna kuning yang mempunyai tulisan " Do Not Enter " digantung dan diikat pada kawasan kejadian. Menandakan bahawa ini adalah kawasan larangan.

Pihak polis sibuk menjalankan penyiasatan. Berlegar-legar di sekeliling kawasan mengumpul keterangan. Mereka semua sibuk memeriksa dari sisa- sisa yang tinggal.

Ktakk! Tv ditutup. Brakk! Hentaman pada skrin LCD tersebut serentak membuatkan mereka semua terkejut dan hampir melompat dari tempat masing- masing. Fang berbalik dari Skrin tersenut dan melihat teman- temannya yang sedang terkapar di ruang tamu. Kesemua mereka tidak terlepas dari balutan kerana luka. Tidak kira sama ada luka parah atau luka ringan. Namun begitu, Mereka sebenarnya lebih terpukul akan serangan secara tiba- tiba itu. Mereka semua berasa sangat kecewa kerana telah kalah pada kuasa jahat yang baru.

Yaya terbaring di atas sofa, kepalanya dibalut kerana serpihan- serpihan batu yang datang dari serangan tanah tajam sedikit terkena padanya. Namun bukan itu alasannya yang membuatnya terlantar. Dia merasakan tulang rusuknya retak, jadi dia merasakan dia tidak dapat bergerak buat seketika. Kepalanya dipangku oleh Ying yang begitu asyik mengusap- ngusap kepala Yaya untuk memujuk emosinya.

Ying pula, wajahnya dipenuhi dengan adhesive plaster kerana walaupun tiada serangan fisik dilakukan ke atasnya. Namun apabila dia jatuh ke lantai yang dipenuhi kaca itu, tanpa sedar ada serpihan itu tergores pada wajahnya.

Gopal pula tangan kirinya dibalut dengan kain penyangga. Dan biasa mulut tiada insuransnya itu bercakap tanpa henti tapi kali ini dia lebih senang mendiamkam seribu bahasa. Mungkin kerana kesan ubat anesthesia yang diberikan kepadanya masih belum hilang. Jadi dia dalam khayalannya sendiri. Kepalanya, disegerkan di bahu Ying.

Keadaan Boboiboy dan Fang terlebih parah sebenarnya. Baju mereka berdua dibasahi dengan darah. Kain balutan di balut di mana- mana sahaja. Boboiboy meringis kesakitan walaupun dia hanya bergerak sedikit. Hal itu kerana, luka tikaman yang diterima di sisi perutnya.

" Boboiboy, jangan bergerak terlalu banyak. Nanti jahitannya terbuka " risau Fang. Tapi Boboiboy juga memerhatikan pemuda bayang ini tidak kalah teruknya dengan dirinya. Mata Fang hampir sahaja tinggal sebelah jika Boboiboy tidak menghalang pemuda bertopeng itu dari menembusi pisau belatinya pasa mata kanan Fang.

Dan Fang mendapat cedera apabila dia dihumban ke dinding mall sehingga dinding tersebut runtuh, dan dia juga terlibat dengan kombat secara dekat apabila Pemuda bertopeng yang menyerang mereka bertindak membuang pisaunya dan memilih untuk bertinju dengan Fang. Pemuda bertopeng itu bilang ianya akan menjadi lebih menyeronokkan jika dia dapat merasakan hangatnya darah Fang yang mengalir pada buku limanya sendiri.

Sekarang Fang juga tak ubah seperti Ying. Plaster berada di mana- mana, namun Boboiboy sangat bersyukur kerana Fang masih hidup. Mungkin dibelasah dan dicalarkan maruah lebih baik dari kematian salah seorang daripada mereka kan?

3 jam sebelum itu...  
Merasa sesuatu yang bahaya sedang menghampiri ke arah mereka, Ying secepat mungkin berada di hadapan Yaya, menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai perisai untuk melindungi Yaya jika ada serangan yang akan ditujukan ke arah mereka.

Yaya masih shock dengan baru sahaja mereka berdua melihat teman- teman mereka terlempar di hadapan mereka. Namun bukan masa untuk bersimpati atau terganggu, dia harus mencari target mereka supaya- Oh my gosh. Dia baru terlupa yang liburan mereka kali ini tidak membawa Ochobot!

" Ying. Ochobot tiada di sini- "

" Bukan masanya untuk kita bergantung pada Ochobot- " Ying melihat ke arah Gopal, Fang dan Boboiboy. Dia sedikit sedih melihat mereka tergeletak di atas lantai dengan tidak bergerak. Mahu sahaja dia pergi dan membantu mereka tetapi mereka harus menyelesaikan 'lawan' yang menyerang mereka dahulu. Mereka tidak akan bisa berbuat apa- apa jika mereka berdua juga turut tercedera.

Krakk. Bunyi derapan kaki berjalan di atas kaca- kaca yang berselerakkan dan bunyi loceng kecil? Kemudian muncul sosok anak laki- laki yang Yaya kira hampir seumuran dengan mereka semua. Dia memakai topeng bercorak rubah dan di kedua- dua genggamannya terdapat dua bilah pisau belati, salah satu dari pisau tersebut berlumuran dengan darah?! Maknanya?!

" Boboiboy! Fang! Gopal! " Yaya mengaktifkan kuasa gravitinya dan terbang meluru ke arah si topeng tersebut " berani kau cederakan kawan- kawan aku?! "

Baru sahaja Yaya ingin melancarkan tumbukan padunya, si topeng terlebih dahulu mengelak tumbukan tersebut dan menangkap buku lima Yaya. Yaya sempat shock sebelum lutut si topeng mengena pada perut Yaya dan menghumbankannya ke sebatang tiang yang menyokong Mall tersebut.

Krakk. Satu seni rekahan tercipta pada tiang tersebut. Yaya terasa senak pada perutnya, kepalanya berpusing. Air matanya mengalir sedikit kerana terlalu sakit. Belum pernah ada orang menangkap buku limanya. Dia cuba bangun tetapi terpeleset dan jatuh semula ke lantai. Matanya mula kabur dan tidak nampak apa- apa lagi tetapi dia boleh mendengar suara Ying sayup- sayup menjerit namanya. " La- lari Yi- " yang menyedihkan Yaya bahkan tidak sempat untuk menyuruh Ying lari menyelamatkan diri dan terus hilang kesedaran di situ juga.

" Yaya! Yaya! " Ying mengetap giginya. Dia tidak sangka yang lawan mereka sudah menumpaskan 4 dari mereka dan kini cuma tinggal dia seorang. Cuma tinggal dia seorang untuk mengubah nasib mereka. " kau... Dia cuma seorang perempuan! "

Si topeng tersenyum sinis, walaupun dilindungi dengan topeng, Ying berani bersumpah kalau si topeng itu sedang memperlekehkannya.

" she is a fighter. She should know the risk being a fighter. Received the hurts or even death? Daaaarling~ you can't even blamed me right? Someone got to do what they got to do. And that' s someone is me ? " mocking is the one thing that Ying can't stand of this new guys. But the killer intent... Are just too much. This guy is not a joke.

" aku dengar, wannabe heroes ada kat sini. Tch... Aku cuma nak test jer. Tak sangka pulak sebegini mengecewakan. " tanpa memberi sebarang amaran dan si topeng entah pada bila masanya muncul di belakang Ying.

Ying hanya sempat mengerling ke belakang " what the- " kzzzztttt! Stun gun masih lagi mengeluarkan cas elektriknya ketika Ying jatuh ke tanah tidak sedarkan diri. " night- night angel. Tak sangka stun gun ni berguna jugak ya? " si topeng membuang stun gunnya ke dalam beg galas yang dibawanya.

" a, ah. Benar- benar membuang masa! No one could even put up a real- "

" cengkaman tanah! " Groooooom! Dalam masa sekejap platform mall berpecah dan menguburi si topeng.


	6. One Down, Three more to go

**Enjoy fic Fang x Boboiboy / ( mysterious person ) x Boboiboy.**

 **Disclaimer goes to ~ Boboiboy/Animonsta. * kalau saja boboiboy milik saya dah lama saya hantuk kepala Fang dan boboiboy supaya diorang " kiss & make up" ha3! Tapi rasanya tak mungkin bakal terjadi deh…**

" cengkaman Tanah! "

Nafas Gempa tercungap- cungap. Nak bangun pun kena dibantu oleh Halilintar dan Taufan. Dia melepaskan genggaman Halilintar pada lengan kirinya memberi silent orders menyuruhnya memapah Fang, walaupun Halilintar nampak seperti rela hati melepaskan Gempa, namun tidak pada taufan. Dia dapat merasakan kalau dia melepaskan gempa, si topeng akan menyerang Gempa di saat dia tidak berdaya dan tiada perlindungan.

Si topeng sudah pun menunjukkan sikap tiada berhati perutnya apabila dia memukul Yaya dan membuat Ying pengsan. Hisy, manusia jenis apa la si Topeng ni. Agak- agaklah kalau nak pukul- pukul orang, perempuan kot! Getus hati Taufan. Skateboardnya sudah siap siaga untuk dilancarkan di atas udara dan melancarkan serangan kombonya bersama Halilintar. Tinggal arahan dari gempa sahaja.

" Taufan apa jadahnya kau buat kat sini lagi? Aku suruh kau pergitolong Gopal kan? ", Gempa tahu Taufan memang terkadang degil dan suka bermain- main tetapi ini bukan masanya dia nak buat degil tak bertempat la. " Gempa, Gopal tak akan apa- apa. Boleh tak kau risaukan apa benda kat depan kau ni dulu sebelum kau risaukan orang lain? Lagipun Gopal melayang jauh dari kau dan Fang. Dia dalam area selamat ".

Gempa nak jer hempuk mamat skateboard ni supaya Cuma sekali ni jer si Taufan ni mendengar kata, tapi bila difikir- fikirkan balik ada betulnya juga ketika pandangannya sendiri beralih pada Gopal yang mendarat agak jauh daripada mereka selepas serangan pertama.

" cakap la kau sayang aku kan? Tu sebabla kau tak nak lepas lagi aku ni. ", Taufan menggeleng- geleng kepalanya pada Gempa. Sempat lagi dia flirt ya? Dalam serius- serius macam ni ada hati lagi nak main- main. Tapi Taufan tahu Gempa jadi macam tu sebab dia sebenarnya sedang fikirkan serangan baru untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka yang sekarang ni dilabel Villain peringkat tertinggi sama level macam Ejo jo. " kau ni Gempa, masa ni la kau nak goda aku. Dengan diri sendiri pun kau ada selera ker? ". sengih Taufan.

Gempa ketawa kecil, kalau dia bergurau dengan Halilintar macam ni dah tentu- tentu dia kena panahan keris petir dengan pemuda super serius tu. Kadang- kala nak jer dia suruh Halilintar jumpa Anger management supaya dia boleh cuci Halilintar ni sikit. Serius jer memanjang, sampai dia sendiri pun rasa boleh jadi tua cepat kalau muka tu asyik berkerut jer 24 jam.

" ehem! Well, if you done with all your sarcastic thing~ I would like to get this done. Or~ I could do this all day! " si topeng tergelak sendiri. Sumpah dia pun enjoy dengan little entertainment Taufan & Gempa bualkan ketika ini tetapi sayangnya, waktu tak begitu baik untuknya untuk terus duduk di situ dan melihat sitcom pecahan dua ini. Kalaulah dia tak tahu kuasa Boboiboy lebih awal dah tentu dia akan mengingat Halilintar, Gempa, dan Taufan tu triplets.

Gempa dan Taufan kembali serius, kali ini mereka diikuti oleh Fang dan Halilintar yang kini juga sudah bersiap sedia untuk berperang dengaan si topeng. Fang ketika itu, sudah dibalut tangannya ( kerana ditikam oleh si topeng ketika dia melancarkan gelombang serangan pertama ) oleh Halilintar, membuat quick scan pada Gempa dan Taufan. Dia sudah pun membuat perkara yang sama pada Halilintar dan sekali gus mendapat tatapan mematikan daripada Halilintar.

" kamu berdua- " Fang memeluk Taufan dengan erat dan Tangan kirinya meraih wajah Gempa dengan lembut. " nasib baik tak terluka dengan teruk ". Gempa dan taufan saling berpandangan sebelum kedua iris biru Taufan bertukar dari terkejut kepada pandangan yang lembut " Fang, kau tu cedera lagi teruk dari kitaorang . kitaorang ni Cuma shock jer tahu tak. Ni hah, kepala lutut aku ni pun tak berhenti menggeletar lagi ni " gurau Taufan sambil menunjukkan kakinya menjadi gaya jelly.

 _F **lashback First Attack~**_

 ** _Kcingg! ( bunyi loceng berdenting )_**

 ** _Kedua iris Fang membesar, dia yang sedang sedap- sedap menikmati kopinya, melihat seseorang bertopeng baru sahaja melompat dari bangunan kea rah bangunan yang lain dan menghampiri Mall ini. Dan sosok itu, baru sahaja melompat masuk menerjah kaca kedai kek dari luar. Dan entah bagaimana sosok bertopeng ini boleh berada di belakang Boboiboy dan Gopal dalam sekelip mata. Padahal fang baru sahaja tengok dia mendarat di luar._**

 ** _Sebilah pisau belati menghampiri. Merasakan tidak sempat untuk memberi amaran pada Boboiboy, dia melompat dari kerusinya dan mendepakan tangan kanannya untuk menghalang dari mata pisau itu menembusi Boboiboy._**

 ** _Kcakkk! Dan bagitulah bagaimana pisau tersebut boleh tertusuk dalam di tangan Fang. Belum sempat dia bernafas selepas serangan itu, si topeng sebenarnya merupakan seorang yang sangat posesif pada barangan miliknya, sesudah mencederakan Fang, dia tanpa membuang masa mencabut pisaunya dan menyebabkan Fang menjerit kesakitan memegang tangannya yang berdarah._**

 ** _Boboiboy shock melihat serangan yang baru sahaja ditujukan kepadanya dan mula pucat apabila Fang bertindak sebagai perisainya untuk menahan serangan dari terkena padanya. ' Fang… kau tak main- main apabila kau mengucapkan sumpah kau pada aku. ' bisik hati kecil Boboiboy. Dia senang Fang sudah bertindak sejauh ini untuk melindunginya, dia seorang lelaki yang pegang akan kata- katanya. Tapi dalam pada masa yang sama dia marah, kerana dia sudah membiarkan temannya yang satu ini terluka kerana kecuaiannya._**

 ** _Dia bingkas bangun dari kerusinya dan menarik kerusi tadi dan dihempukkan ke atas kepala si topeng. ' Aku? Memang baik. Tapi kalau kau sentuh kawan- kawan aku. Jangan haraplah aku nak biar kau lepas bodoh macam tu jer.' Ketika itu Boboiboy dah menyumpah seranah dalam hati dalam pelbagai bahasa lagi dan… kita para audiens tak perlu tahu tu dengan lebih lanjut._**

 ** _Dan begitulah bagaimana akhirnya mereka berakhir seperti ini._**

 ** _Flashback End ~_**

" Aku tak suka. Kalau kau buat benda- benda macam tetiba nak jadi hero korbankan nyawa kau. Aku bunuh kau dulu dengan keris petir ni, lepas tu hidupkan kau balik pastu bunuh kau lagi. ", tegas Halilintar. Semua yang berada di situ termasuk si topeng menatap horror pada Halilintar dan bersweatdrop.

' kau memang dasar Tsundere! Kalau kau risau cakap jerlah terus terang! ' jerit hati semua orang di situ.

" erm… aku suka korang buat sitcom komedi kat sini. Tapi kalau aku stay dan biar korang main- main lagi, aku pulak yang kena marah. " si topeng mencebikkan wajahnya. Walaupun di sebalik topeng.

" dah naper pulak? Mak kau suruh balik ker? ", krikk krikk

"…"

" biar betul!" tempik Gempa

Taufan menepuk dahinya

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya

Fang ternganga

" Bukan mak aku… Boss aku kot. " si topeng tersengih- sengih sambil menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " eah jap! Tapi kalau Boss yang suka beleter kat kita tu kira mak kita jugak lah kan? " si topeng membuat gaya berfikir.

Halilintar menepuk dahinya " ah sudah… layan kau ni sampai esok lah tak sudah. Ni kita nak lawan ker tak ni? ". si topeng mula membentak " asal kau pulak nak mengeluh! Kau kot yang bawak kuar topik ni! Tengok?! Aku dah ter- distracted ".

Gempa & Taufan menatap si topeng dengan wajah bosan " aduh, nak salahkan kita pulak. Dia yang bila masa join sitcom ni pun tak sedar ".

" keris petir! " Halilintar terbang kea rah si Topeng.

Ktangg! Apabila keris bertemu dengan pisau belati. Sepatutnya, keris petir sudah mampu untuk mematahkan mata pisau tersebut tetapi kali ini sedikitpun tidak terjejas. Halilintar terkejut, dia dapat mendengar si Topeng tersenyum sinis dan memperlekehkannya. Jadi maknanya… si topeng ini juga mempunyai kuasa seperti mereka?

" shit! " Halilintar mengambil jarak sebelum memulakan hentaman keris petir. Mereka berdua berlawan sengit di udara. Terlalu pantas untuk mata kasar untuk melihat butir pertarungan yang lebih jelas.

" Halilintar! " Gempa menjerit risau. Jangankan mata biasa, matanya juga tak dapat menganalisis serangan tersebut.

Tidak sampai dalam beberapa jam kemudian, Halilintar kalah. Dia jatuh dari langit dengan hilang kesedaran. Keris petirnya entah hilang ke mana. Tapi jatuhnya dia langsung tidak perlahan, sebelum dia menghempap ke tanah dan sebelum Taufan dan Gempa mengalami trauma kekal dalam ingatan mereka setelah melihat tulang otak yang hancur terbelah dua dan urat- urat lain bisa keluar.

Fang mengeluarkan helang bayang dan menangkap Halilintar di tengah- tengah udara dan memberikan pendaratan yang selamat untuk pemuda merah itu di hadapan Taufan dan Gempa.

Taufan sudah semestinya meraih tubuh si Halilintar sambil mata mula berkaca- kaca. Pemuda biru ini betul- betul kelihatan takut sekali, bahkan sejauh itu sekali melarikan tubuh si Halilintar menjauhi pandangan si Topeng saat si Topeng juga melakukan pendaratan di tanah. dia sangat takut jikalau Si Topeng itu mengambil Halilintar darinya dan menyakiti Halilintar lagi.

" one down… three more to go. C' on! Pull up a fight will ya? " si topeng membuka separuh topengnya, menampakkan pada bahagian bawah wajahnya. Dia mengambil pisau belatinya yang dibasahi dengan darah Halilintar dan menjilat pisau itu. Dan ketika itulah, mereka bertiga ternampak bagaimana senyuman si Topeng ini yang sebenarnya. Sungguh mengerikan!


	7. Taufan said 'Together'

Terima kasih di atas review semua orang yang sudi membaca cerita saya. Terharu jugak. Yang sebenarnya, ketika saya menulis chapter 6, saya sangka tiada orang langsung yang berminat akan cerita saya dan sesungguhnya memang terasa mahu give up dan delete semuanya. *Tears in the corners* Tapi! Banyak2 terima kasih pada reviewers yang ternyata membuat saya kembali semangat. Saya juga tertanya… apakah cerita saya terlalu membosankan? Menyedihkan? Atau… terlalu panjang? Saya tahu fanfic saya tidak begitu menyeronokkan. Oleh itu, saya sangat perlukan pandangan kalian- untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya. Jika anda tak keberatan. Trimas~ Dimple Love to all reviewers!

To EruCute03 : hahaha, chapter 7 akan cerita mengenai Halilintar, lagipun chapter ini hanya memfokuskan pada Halilintar dan Taufan saja. Jangan risau, selagi fang tak jadi gila, selagi tu tiada siapa yang mati. Trimas, untuk support anda.

To achan nachan aichan : Trimas! Ye, saya khaskan feeling dia untuk Halilintar, memandangkan Halilintar tu jenis yang Homicidal dan selfless…ya… Halilintar perlukan seseorang untuk menangis kerananya. Hahaha! Trimas ya, untuk support awak. *I hope I can talk to you personally* Ha3!

To kitsumii : Halilintar kan Hero, mana boleh mati. Lagipun kalau dia mati, saya dah tentu-tentu akan tulis spin off macam mana pulak Taufan jadi self-destruct lepas Halilintar mati *sweatdrop + paled* on a second thought…Saya pun tak nak Halilintar mati! Tapi apapun, Trimas untuk support awak.

End of Review? I hope not!

* * *

 **Enjoy fic Fang x Boboiboy / ( mysterious person ) x Boboiboy.**

 **Disclaimer goes to ~ Boboiboy/Animonsta. * kalau saja boboiboy milik saya dah lama saya hantuk kepala Fang dan boboiboy supaya diorang " kiss & make up" ha3! Tapi rasanya tak mungkin bakal terjadi deh…**

 _ **Sometimes, the blood rushes to my head and I feel like, if I run, I'll lose something important – Ace D. Portgas**_

Iris biru Taufan berkaca- kaca, Dia tak dapat nak melihat dengan jelas pertarungan Fang dan Gempa. Kakinya betul- betul berat untuk melangkah dan menolong mereka berdua, dia tak mahu meninggalkan Halilintar yang masih lagi tidak sedarkan diri di pangkuannya. Halilintar ni pun satu, cakap sangat dekat Fang takyah jadi Hero, ni dia pun sama. Dua kali lima jer. Memang semua dalam team super hero ni nak mati awal agaknya.

"Asal kau ni hah? Kalau ya pun nak serang, tak boleh tunggu Gempa buat plan dulu ke?" Taufan menyeka air matanya yang sedang mengalir tetapi semuanya sia-sia. Ia tetap mengalir dan takkan berhenti.

"Taufan! We could used some help here?!" Gempa dah mula jerit dah dekat Taufan, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak! Dia tak boleh tiba-tiba having emotional breakdown kat sini dan lepas semua kat atas budak dua orang tu. Taufan baringkan Halilintar di atas tanah, dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya daripada Halilintar.

Baru sahaja Taufan hendak melompat ke atas skateboardnya, tiba-tiba sahaja dia terasa seperti dia sedang ditarik ke belakang. Tangan yang menariknya sedang menggigil dan dia dapat merasakannya.

"Tau, jangan. Biar aku, Gempa, dan Fang yang uruskan si Topeng ni." Taufan menoleh ke belakang, Halilintar masih bersandar pada belakangnya, kemudian empat pembuluh darah mula muncul di dahinya.

"Perut dah berlubang macam tu pun ada hati nak berlawan lagi?! Korang ni betul la tak betul!" , Taufan baru sahaja memberi makian percuma pada Halilintar dan menyebabkan Halilintar terkesima. Well, bukan selalu boleh tengok Taufan mengamuk. Oh Halilintar kau ni dah tetiba pulak jadi masochist ke apa? Sekejap… soalan sebetulnya kau ni sadist ke Masochist? Hahaha… masa nilah kau nak berdebat dengan diri kau sendiri ye Halilintar?

Darahnya masih lagi tak berhenti, wajah pucatnya sedikit berkerut memikirkan the last fight moment dengan si Topeng. Apa yang dia dapat simpulkan ialah Si Topeng memang gila. Orang ni memang dah hilang akal manusia sebab sesuka hati nak bunuh-bunuh orang. Dengan Halilintar pun dia tak teragak-agak nak tikam. Apatah lagi kalau dengan Gempa & Taufan? Memang taklah dia nak bagi Taufan pergi sana dan lawan dengan si Topeng.

"Hali… banyaknya darah hali…" Taufan menekup mulutnya, dia terasa sebak dalam sendunya sendiri. Gila kau tak histeria masa-masa macam ni. Tadi betula lah dia ingatkan Halilintar mungkin dah mati lepas terkena serangan macam tu. Dia terasa macam separuh nyawa dia hilang bila melihat Halilintar berlawan mati-matian dengan si Topeng.

Kemudian, Taufan melihat Halilintar mengangkat tangannya. 'Ah sudah! Dia nak pukul aku ker? Nak tumbuk ke apa? Tula Taufan, asyik nak nangis jer, dia pun boleh rasa menyampah dengan kau la Taufan!' dia dah menjerit-jerit kesal dalam hatinya. Faham betul dia dengan perangai Halilintar, dia tak cukup suka bila manja-manja macam ni, memang patut la lepas ni confirm Hali dan Gempa pukul dia secara berjemaah sebab rasa annoying.

Taufan dah tutup mata dia rapat-rapat. Pasrah jerlah Taufan, biarlah dia nak tumbuk kau ke apa. Padanla muka kau sebab manja sangat.

Tiba-tiba, Tak! Satu sentuhan lembut di dahinya. Jari telunjuk Halilintar yang dibasahi dengan darah menyentuh dahinya. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka mata, melihat senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampan Halilintar. Eah, sejak bila dia rasa halilintar memang selalu handsome macam ni hah? Kenapa dia tak pernah perasan pun selama ni? Tiba-tiba jer dia rasa muka dia jadi panas.

Eah gila kau Taufan. Masa nila tiba-tiba nak feel mengarut-ngarut macam ni. Tula rapat sangat dengan Gempa, sampai taste Gempa pun rubbing kat dia jugak. 'ada selera kat diri sendiri' Taufan menjerit Horror di dalam hati. 'Tidak! Tolonglah Hali, aku boleh terima kalau kau nak jadi super Jerky kat aku tapi aku tak boleh terima kalau kau tetiba jadi hensem macam ni!'

"Dengar Taufan, dia bukan calang-calang orang. Aku tak nak kau terima nasib yang sama macam aku. Cukup aku sorang jer. I'll be damned if he hurts you and Gempa. Especially you…" okay, part yang last tu Halilintar sengaja perlahankan kerana tidak mahu taufan dengar dan tuduh dia ada feel kat diri sendiri pulak. Gosh, dia terlalu banyak Hang out dengan Gempa, sebab tu kot.

"Part mana yang kau ni cedera teruk, yang kau tak faham-faham lagi ni Hali? Kenapa kau degil sangat? Kau memang tak fit nak engage dalam mana-mana fight sekarang ni! Dan jangan layan aku ni macam aku ni terlalu lemah untuk berlawan! Ingat Hali kau pernah kalah dengan aku-"

Suasana mula menjadi tegang. Bukan itu sebabnya, Halilintar tak punya banyak masa yang penting dia kena halang Taufan.

"Bukan tu sebabnya! Kau tak lemah Taufan… aku yang tak sanggup tengok kau cedera… si topeng tu bukannya Adudu atau Ejo jo atau Bo ra ra sekalipun. Dia… dia lain! And if I'm barely make it alive… then what about you?! Did you ever think that he'll let us go without scratch for a second time?!" tengking Halilintar,

Yang penting dia kena buat Taufan faham sekarang ni. Dia tak kisah kalau dia yang kenapa-kenapa, tapi batin dia tak sanggup tengok Taufan menjadi seperti dia. Dalam kepalanya terngiang-ngiang akan bayangan jasad Taufan yang terbaring di hadapannya. Kaku dan tak bernyawa. Dia tak mahu itu berlaku!

Manakala Taufan pula, menaikkan alisnya. Sejak bila pula Halilintar tetiba jadi caring ni? Biasanya dia yang merungut 'takder kerja aku nak kisah' bila menyangkut pasal dia dan Gempa. Sahlah, ada litar terputus dalam kepala Halilintar bila dia berlawan dengan si Topeng tadi. Maybe si topeng ada pukul kepala Halilintar kat mana-mana.

"I don't care. We're a team. Si topeng tu pasti ada kelemahan dia. You don't need to do it alone." Taufan cuba meyakinkan Halilintar. First time dalam hidupnya dia tengok Halilintar rasa takut macam ni. Maknanya si topeng memangla super kuat macam super saiyan tu. Ala masa mode normal kekuatan Goku macam biasa-biasa jer, pastu bila dia boost up jadi super saiyan, power dia dah meningkat level 100% dah.

Jap- jap. Kau jangan buat macam takder kerja ya Taufan. Jangan buat iklan tak berbayar pasal Dragon Ball plak kat sini.

Halilintar tertawa sinis, dia melihat Taufan dengan tatapan mengejek "And how we're going to do it?"

Taufan terkekeh geli "Hali~ tu la dah lama sangat jadi lone ranger. By together la. As a team. Apa tu orang selalu cakap? United we stand, Divided we fall? Hah! Yang tu yang tu."

"Dah kalau kita tetap kalah jugak?" Halilintar cuba lagi. Macam sajer jer dia nak kenakan si Taufan yang banyak akalan dia ni untuk convince kan orang. Terutama sekali kalau mood Taufan bila dia nak troll orang.

"pun we do it together. Ada faham sekarang ni Halilintar?" Taufan membuka jaketnya, dan mengikatnya pada tempat luka Halilintar. Halilintar dah terkebil-kebil dah. Dalam fikiran dia, apa lagi la alien biru ni buat. Kan dah kotor jaket tu.

"So stay here okay? Kita pun tak nak luka kau terbuka makin luas lagi. Dan aku tak rasa yang Gempa nak muntahkan balik breakfast yang dia makan pagi tadi lepas tengok semua usus dalam perut kau tu terburai." Taufan dah gelak jahat, walaupun dia sendiri pun dah terasa macam nak muntah bila terbayangkan kalau hal tu betul-betul terjadi.

Halilintar mengeluh. Taufan… Taufan… dia tak tahulah bila masa budak ni nak jadi matang agaknya. Tak sudah-sudah dengan seloroh dia tu. Pemuda bertopi merah itu tersenyum…

"okay let's go!" Halilintar dengan selamba merampas skateboard Taufan dari tangan pemuda biru itu.

Taufan ternganga. Takkanlah-

"Hali! Kau yang kena stay-"

Langkah Halilintar terhenti, dia sedikit menunduk. Tangannya yang bebas tak memegang apa-apa menyentuh jaket biru Taufan yang kini sudah dinodai dengan darahnya sendiri, kemudian dia tersengih. Pipinya terasa sakit, baru dia tersedar yang dia dah banyak kali tersenyum dengan ulah Taufan hari ini. Biasanya dia hanya berani mempamerkan emosinya dalam diam sahaja, tapi hari ni-

"Aku rasa… kalau aku berhenti sekarang. Dan kalau aku tak berbuat apa-apa… aku terasa macam akan kehilangan sesuatu yang penting dalam hidup aku." Dia monoleh ke belakang untuk memberikan imej yang lebih jelas pada taufan "Lagipun kau jugak yang cakap kan?! As together?! Aku pun dalam team ni. Bukan together namanya kalau aku takder". jawab Halilintar dengan girang. Cegirannya menampakkan barisan gigi putihnya. Terlalu lebar.

Kedua iris taufan membesar. Dia tak pernah pun lihat Halilintar macam ni pun sebelum ni…. Dia menunduk. Dalam diam air matanya menitis, 'Tolonglah…biarkan semuanya berakhir dengan baik. Aku masih perlukan dia'.


	8. She Returned!

well here we go!Another OC coming up!

To Kitsumii : Untuk Sune-chan, saya khaskan chapter ini untuk awak. Awak akan kenal si Topeng ini dengan nama Yomi dan dia ada kena mengena dengan OC saya di chapter 2 iaitu Shoko. Dan dalam chapter ini ada seorang lagi OC baru yang saya perkenalkan. Kalau Sune-chan nak tahu lebih lanjut pasal Yomi, dia akan muncul secara detail dalam fics sequel 'obsesi' nanti. Trimas, untuk review awak! Jika ada yang tersalah atau terkurang, jangan segan-segan perbetulkan fic saya ya? ^3^! *Dimple kiss! You make my day~

 **Enjoy! Fic Fang x Boboiboy / ( mysterious person ) x Boboiboy.**

 **Disclaimer goes to ~ Boboiboy/Animonsta. * kalau saja boboiboy milik saya dah lama saya hantuk kepala Fang dan boboiboy supaya diorang " kiss & make up" ha3! Tapi rasanya tak mungkin bakal terjadi deh…**

* * *

 ** _'When I saw you... It's like I'm looking myself in the mirror. And its kinda irritates me.'_**

Fang dah habis fikir, dia mengerling ke arah Gempa dan nak gunakan teknik yang sama ketika mereka pernah berlawan dengan Ejo jo dulu. Mereka menggunakan tenik 'Diversion & Attack'. Lantak la apa nak jadi pun,diorang dah habis fikir dah.

Gempa memegang bahu kirinya,mukanya mengerut menahan sakit.

Baru jer tadi Si Topeng melemparkan pisau ke arahnya, sempat-sempat jer dia elak sebelum kena tepat2 dekat jantung ! Kalau dia tak sempat nak elak tadi entah apa la jadi dah hurmm...selamat dah jadi arwah , elak2 pun kena jugak. Hampir tertikam pada bahu, tapi tak tertikam. Nasib baik tergores jer, berlubang pulak baju dia. Haih,Gempa...bersyukurlah berlubang kat baju jer dan bukan jantung kau.

"Gempa?Sakit tak?" Fang melihat dia dengan riaksi yang risau.

Terharu jugak bila tengok ada orang yang risau2 pasal dia nih. Tapi apakah soalan itu Fang?Haruslah sakit!Berdarah kot.

"Eah !Kau nak rasa?" perli Gempa. Fang tersengih menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tak- Takperla." berpeluh-peluh Fang sebab ingat Gempa tengah marah kat dia. Walaupun sebenarnya Gempa tengah marah pasal baju dia dah berlubang bukannya pasal dia tercedera.

"Gempa!Fang!" Taufan memanggil dari tepi Gempa. Pandangan tajam pada si topeng tak pernah dilepaskan oleh Taufan. Di sisi Taufan, Halilintar berdiri dengan wajah yang pucat tapi masih gagah mengukirkan senyuman yang sinis.

Si Topeng dah lama hilang mood nak join sesi bergurau senda sejak terkena serangan keris petir sepatutnya mendapat cedera selepas dilibas dengan Keris merah itu tetapi disebabkan kuasa healernya,lukanya pulih seperti tiada serangan pun yang berlaku sebelum ini. Halilintar... Dalam diam dia serigai sinis. Dia lebih berminat pemuda manipulasi bayang... Tapi tiba2 pulak dia jadi berminat dengan Halilintar selepas Halilintat berjaya menembusi pertahanannya.

Lagipun, bukan senang nak jumpa orang yang boleh bangun lawan dia lawannya tu mati,pengsan atau lari ketakutan setelah menerima gelombang pertama. Okay...Let's us do it one more time then...

Si topeng tak bercakap banyak,dia hanya memberi isyarat tangannya seolah-olah mencabar siapa yang berani menyerang dia dahulu.

Fushhhhh! 'What The Fish?!' kedua mata topeng terbeliak. Mana tidaknya,dia langsung tak sangka akan ada Sebuah skateboard meluncur laju ke arahnya, nasib baik dia cepat melutut. Kecut perut jugak dia tadi,kalau tak elak habislah muka handsome dia !Apasal kau puji diri sendiri pulak ni?! Tiba2 dia sendiri yang merah padam sebab terasa malu bangga diri baik pakai topeng.

Wajahnya kembali serius,tapi tak sempat dia nak balas dahulu,Taufan tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dan memijak di sebelah lututnya dan menghayunkan kakinya pada kepala si Topeng.

"Ambik kau!Rasa kepala lutut aku ni!" jerit Taufan dia memang tengah membara lagi.

Belum sempat mengena pun,Kaki Taufan terlebih dahulu menangkap Kaki Taufan dan menyebabkan mata Taufan mula membesar "What the-"

Si Topeng menarik kaki Taufan dan memutar dan membanting Taufan ke tanah. "Arghhh!"

"Taufan!" Halilintar menjerit nama Taufan.

Gempa dan Fang mula panik.

Si topeng tanpa belas kasihan memijak kepala Taufan berkali-kali.

"Akh!"

.Pijak

"Berani betul-"

.pijak

"Kau baling-"

"Akhhhh!Ber- Berhenti"

.Pijak

"Aaaakkkhhh!Isk" Air mata jernih Taufan dan mengalir. Ketika itu Halilintar mengetap giginya,Otot rahangnya mula menjadi keras.

.Pijak

"Skateboard bodoh kau dekat aku ya!"

Si topeng memijak untuk terakhir kalinya,tapi sasaran dia kali ini bukannya kepala tetapi lengan Taufan sehingga terdengar bunyi 'krakk' seperti tulang itu secara mengejut,Taufan memegang lengan kanannya sambil menggelupur di atas Si Topeng menendang Tubuh Taufan ke arah mereka bertiga.

Halilintar menangkap Taufan yang masih menangis kesakitan. Tapi... "Hali- Macam deja vu kan? Ka- kali ni kau pulak yang tangkap aku" dalam isaknya,Taufan masih lagi dapat tersenyum manis tetapi dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Halilintar menatap iris biru Taufan, Gempa sudah berjongkok di sisinya. Menyeka air mata Taufan. "Taufan,Hang on." Tegas Gempa.

"Tolong jaga dia untuk aku." Halilintar meletakkan Taufan dalam pelukan selamat Gempa. Nampak gayanya,Halilintar dah hilang kesabarannya. Fang tampil ke depan untuk berada di sisi Halilintar untuk membantu. Tetapi dihalang oleh tangan Halilintar yang menyuruhnya berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Keris Petir!" Batinnya meminta untuk Si Topeng berhenti. Walaupun dia masih dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil untuk pertarungan...Tapi apabila melihat Taufan diseksa sedemikian rupa...Hatinya bagaikan diremuk-remuk!Dalam diam dia berjanji dia akan buat Hidup Si Topeng sengsara lepas ni!

"Ouhh!Our true Warrior!" Si topeng bersorak bertepuk tangan girang. "Come to Daddy~"

Halilintar melemparkan Kerisnya ke langit, Si topeng tilted his head inwardly Questioning Halilintar's act. 'Hes here!Why the heck he would- ouh...' ketika itu 'ouh' yang dimaksudkan oleh si topeng apabila dia melihat tak terkira banyaknya Keris petir yang keluar di balik awan yang tiba2 menjadi mendung. 'Oh my gosh...Please don't tell me..' Si topeng mengerutkan dahinya sebelum dia menukar senjata kepada twin blade. "Pisau Angin!"

Si topeng hanya perlu melibaskan Twin bladenya di atas dan dalam sekelip mata semua keris tersebut hancur berderai di atas udara sebelum sempat sampai kepadanya.

"This is it?This is all You can do?Now you really make me dissapointed. Even a 7th grader can do better than You!" menunjuk marah pada Halilintar dan "Actually you all are kind a pathetic failure."

Baru la kepalanya menunjuk ke arah Yaya,Ying,Gopal dan yang lain.

"I think let's end this Angin!" dan angin yang terhasil dari libasan Twin Blade itu menuju ke arah Gempa,Halilintar dan Taufan. Halilintar dari awal lagi berdiri di hadapan Gempa dan Taufan, melindungi Gempa menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk melindungi Taufan sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat,seolah-olah pasrah dengan serangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, dia tiba- tiba muncul di belakang Fang dan menendang belakang Fang sehingga dia jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Harimau bayang!" si topeng hanya mendegus geli kemudian menggunakan kecepatan tadi untuk menghindar dari Harimau bayang sebelum ia sempat menyerangnya.

Pisau belati yang tadi digenggamnya diganti dengan Twin blade. Dia melibaskan salah satunya pada Fang dan mencipta angin yang kuat, namun angin itu bukanlah angin yang biasa bahkan angin itu yang menjadi mata bilah pada twin blade tadi. Angin tadi mengenai tiang listrik yang Fang gunakan untuk bersandar buat sementara,Tiang tersebut terbelah dua! Terbelah dua!

"Fang!" Boboiboy bangkit dari tempat dia 'dijatuhkan'. Boboiboy sekarang cuba berdiri tetapi darah yang membuak- buak keluar dari bahagian abdomennya langsung tak membantu. 'Luka Halilintar…' bisiknya. Dia mengikat tangannya yang patah menggunakan Jaketnya. 'Luka Taufan' Dia terasa seperti ingin menangis.

Dia tahu Taufan akan trauma seumur hidupnya dan dia berharap sangat yang Taufan akan menjadi seperti biasa selepas ini. Kalaulah mereka terselamat kali ini. Ini pun dia terselamat lagi walaupun mereka bertiga terpelanting ke dinding Mall dan, disebabkan hentakkan itu, mereka bertiga bercantum semula.

Dia perlahan- lahan cuba pergi ke arah Fang.

"A' ah. Where do u think you're going?". Si topeng muncul di hadapan Boboiboy dengan terapung di awang- awangan, dia juga ada kebolehan untuk terbang? "siapa kau! Kenapa kau tiba- tiba nak serang kami pulak?! Dah apa jer yang kami dah buat kat kau?!"

Boboiboy tak dapat nak menahan perasaan amarahnya. Siapa pemuda ini? Kenapa dia menyerang mereka? Untuk apa? Dia mahukan jawapan dari pemuda bertopeng ini sekarang juga!

Si topeng itu terdiam seketika, kepalanya miring ke kiri sedikit. Nampaknya dia sedang mencari jawapan yang sesuai untuk Boboiboy. Kemudian dia mengangkat bahunya.

"No reason. Just going to have fun with ya all" tangan si topeng tiba- tiba meraih tubuh Boboiboy supaya mendekat dengannya dan tangan sebelahnya lagi melingkar di bahagian pinggang Boboiboy. Jika dari sisi pandangan orang lain, tampak Seperti si topeng sedang menggoda Boboiboy atau mereka sedang berpelukkan. Tapi hakikatnya...

Ketika itu Fang mengetap siapa yang boleh sentuh Boboiboy macam tu!Kurang ajar!Dia dah bersiap sedia untuk kumpul kekuatannya memanggil Naga kali ini dia takkan jatuh pengsan lagi macam pertarungan mereka dengan Ejo jo dulu.

"Argh!" si topeng hanya mencari sudut yang sesuai untuk menekan tempat luka Boboiboy. Melihat Boboiboy menjerit kesakitan dan meronta- ronta untuk melepaskan diri semakin kuat genggamannya pada luka Boboiboy bagaikan muzik di telinganya, mendengarnya sahaja sudah cukup untuk membuat dia menyerigai ngeri.

"Helang Bayang!" helang milik Fang dibentuk, tetapi belum sempat Fang menyerang…Dan Si topeng masih lagi menyerigai.

Blettakk!

"Tch, kau ingat dengan siapa kau sedang bergurau" Topeng rubah yang dipakai si Topeng separuh sudah hancur, menampakkan iris hitam yang kelam.

Fang kalau boleh tidak mahu menoleh dari tatapannya menatap pemuda misterius itu tetapi pandangan kelam dan dingin memaksanya membuang muka. Dia terasa dirinya bagaikan terancam.

Boboiboy baru sahaja terkejut dan rahangnya seperti mahu terbuka dan mencecah ke lantai. Dia baru sahaja melihat Seorang gadis melompat entah dari mana dan menggunakan teknik 'Hiji- Ate Goho' pada si topeng.

*Teknik dimana, kita dalam posisi kuda- kuda dan pihak lawan sedang menujukan buku limanya tepat pada kita kemudian kita menepisnya dengan menggunakan tangan kiri (ikut situasi) dan menghayunkan siku kanan kita tepat pada wajah lawan. Biasanya fasa ini si lawan hanya akan tercedera pada wajah.

Si topeng sepatutnya sudah terhuyun- hayang selepas terkena serangan tadi tetapi gadis tadi masih memegang erat pada buku limanya dan-

Crack- Fang dan Boboiboy tergamam. Gadis itu dengan mudahnya mematahkan pergelangan tangan Si topeng tetapi ajaibnya bagaikan tiada emosi si topeng langsung tidak memberikan sebarang riaksi.

Gadis itu masih tidak berpuas hati, dia menghayunkan kakinya tepat ke kepala Si topeng. Si topeng tersembam di atas tanah. Gadis itu mendegus berpuas hati kerana Roundhouse Kick tak pernah menghampakannya.

Ting! Ting! Ting! K.O!

Gadis itu tersenyum bangga ke arah Fang sambil mendabik dada. Fang pula menaikkan alisnya dan membuat muka 'What-The-Hell-Is-Wrong-With-You'.

Fang berdesis "Shoko-", Shoko menjeling tajam seolah memberikan amaran pada Fang supaya menutup mulut atau lebih tepatnya 'apa kata kalau kau buat-buat tak kenal dengan aku'.

Boboiboy melihat ke arah Fang dan gadis tadi. Fang baru menyebutkan nama gadis kuat ini, Shoko? Maknanya Fang kenal dengan gadis ini? Dan gadis ini nampaknya berpihak pada kumpulan mereka ke?

"Ukh-" Boboiboy dah rasa bepinar-pinar dah. Sakitnya macam dia kena belah perutnya kemudian dicabut usus-usus perut. Gila kau Boboiboy sampai ke tahap Gore macam tu kau berimaginasi. Tapi sumpah dia tak boleh nak care enough pasal keadaan sekeliling dia.

Lantak la nak jadi apa pun, Pandangannya dah jadi kabur dan perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya tertutup-

Pak! Fang terkejut apabila dia terasa akan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Apabila dia menoleh, dia melihat ada seorang gadis yang tak pernah dilihatnya sedang memapah Boboiboy. Tangan gadis yang putih melepak itu dibasahi dengan darah yang keluar dari luka Boboiboy. Tangan itu menekan luka Boboiboy dan ketika itu dia melihat cahaya berwarna hijau keluar dari telapak tangannya dan perlahan-lahan ia memberhentikan darah dari terus keluar.

Mata Fang terbeliak dah. Biasa dia tengok kuasa Healer macam ni biasa ada dalam anime, takpun Game RPG yang selalu dia main tuh. Tak sangka pulak wujud kuasa macam ni dan- dia tengah tengok Live depan mata dia kot. Okay jap... Ni bukan setting macam dalam Harry potter yang siap ada potion-potion penyembuhan tu kan? Kemudian Fang mengelengkan kepalanya laju-laju, marah dengan diri sendiri 'kau dah kenapa Fang?! Masa ni la kau nak meraban tak tentu pasal'

"Misaki-Chan! Macam mana?!" Shoko datang menghampiri mereka bertiga sambil sedang mengheret si topeng yang sudah pengsan. Selamba betul perempuan ni. Desis Hati Fang.

Gadis yang Fang label sebagai Healer itu menggeleng kepalanya perlahan. Ada riaksi kecewa yang terpapar pada wajah manis Misaki-chan ini.

"Go- Gomenasai Shoko-Chan... Saya tak boleh nak sembuhkan dia sepenuhnya. Awak pun tahu kuasa saya jadi terhad selepas saya rawat Agent kita yang lain. Yomi-Chan betul-betul dah burukkan keadaan" riaksi sedih bertukar menjadi marah dan nada kecewa tak juga ketinggalan apabila Misaki bertukar pandangan ke arah Yomi.

Fang berdetak lidah. Hah, masa ni la kau nak buat kuasa kau jadi limited edition pulak. Tapi dia tak mahula bentak Misaki, dia masih lagi ada hati nurani dan jadi manusia berterima kasih sebab Misaki masih lagi nak menolong walaupun dia tahu limit dia.

Tapi sebelum tu...

"Yomi? Oh, jadi si topeng tu nama dia Yomi ya? Kau kenal dia maknanya? Kau geng dengan dia la?" Fang dah bercekak pinggang

Shoko mengherotkan hidungnya, dia cukup tak suka nada sinis Fang ketika itu. "Ha'ah. Maaflah, yang ni mental sikit. Boleh pulak terlepas dari kandang. Teruk jugak korang kena belasah but It's okay now. I'm here and everything are under control right now."

Fang tak boleh nak terima! Cara Shoko cakap macam segala yang berlaku tu baru jer diorang lepas balik dari main kat taman tema. Memang kepala la si Shoko ni.


End file.
